Forever Together
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Always remember you are always in my heart...so close that there is no chance of escape. I'l be always there in your toughest time. Written for my little sisters. Hope you'll like. Plz R&R! *LastChapterUpdated* [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**.A/N: Hello Ppplss….**

 **This is another new story….A family story of how two sisters live their life on their own, how they complete their life for each other..**

 _ **Society Happy Home , Malad…**_..

It was around 7 am in the morning…. And few noises could be heard from a flat on the ground floor.

" _ **Sweetyy diii…mera id card dekha aapne?"**_

" _ **Dii…meri red top ni mil rhaa….dekha kya? Iron ke liye rakha hai kya?"**_

" _ **Meri achi diii…meri file dhundh do na…..kal aapki files ke saath rakhi thi. "**_

Listening all such voices , a figure emerged out of the kitchen….

" _ **Kya hua Pariiii…..kya dhundh rahi hai ? "**_

The other girl , who was searching something among the files kept on the dining table , looked up at her…

Girl –Sweety Diii…meri file nahi mil rahi. Aaj presentation hai (she made a sad face)

Ruhana(Sweety)- Palak…apni cheezein sambhal ke rakhni chahiye na . Kal tu hi kaam kar rahi thi na toh sambhal ke kyun ni rakhi? (she spoke loudly)

Palak- Dii…subah subah toh mat daanto! Pls help kar do.

Ruhana(sighed)- Parii…tujhe kitni baar smajhaya hai ki apna samaan jagah par rakha kar….roz late ho jaate hain hum.

Palak(innocently)- Dii…aaj aapka day off hai na ….aaj Saturday hai.

Ruhana- Haan…par tere chakkar mein day off bhi nahi lagta. Tu jaake ready ho….main file dhundhti hu.

Palak nodded and moved into her room while ruhana started searching the files. At the same time , her phone rang.

 _ **Ruhana's POV- Uffo….Ye Vineet bhi itni jaldi jag gaya ! Sab ek saath call karte hain mujhe.**_

She picks up the call without checking the ID and continues to check the files.

Ruhana- Good morning _**Vineet**_!

Vineet- Hey tumhe kaise pata chalta hai ki its me..?

Ruhana(smiles)- ache se jaanti hoon tumhe. Toh kaise nhi pehchanungi.

Vineet(Smiles)- Acha thik hai, maine ye bolne ke liye phne kiya tha ki mujhe aaj Pune jaana hai. So take care.

Ruhana- acha, kab tak wapas aaoge?

Vineet(thinks)- Ho sakta hai aaj raat tak , nahi toh kal tak. Par tab tak apna aur Palak ka dhyaan rakhna.

Ruhana(Smiles)- Okay Sir! But tum bhi apna khayal rakhna okay!

With this they disconnected the call. Ruhana succeeding in searching the file. Meanwhile , Palak returned….

Palak- Dii …file mili ?

Ruhana- Haan …ye le file….aur aaj se samaan sambhal ke rakhna samjhi ? (she taps lightly on her head.)

Palak- Okay dii….please gussa mat ho.

She hugged her and kissed on her cheek. Ruhana smiled.

Ruhana- Tu baith ….main nashta lagati hoon.

Palak- haan di, main tab tak file check kar leti hoon.

Ruhana(Smiles)- acha thik hai.

Ruhana smiled and went into the kitchen. She came out with a plate and two mugs of coffee. She placed the plate before her….

Ruhana- tu khana shuru kar, main tera tiffin pack karti hoon.

Palak(nods)- Okay Di… but aap bhi nashta karo na.

Ruhana(smiled)- Nahi…tu kha le ….tujhe office jaana hai.

She happily has it as Ruhana enjoys her coffee. After breakfast, Palak hugs her sister and leaves….

" _Byee Dii..apna khayal rakhna. Aur yaad rakhna…shaam ko movie dekhenge."_

Ruhana laughed…. _"Yeah, sure…ab jldi ja varna bus choot jayegi."_

Palak smiles and leaves. Ruhana closes the door and sits for a while…..it was a day off for her, yet she was tired within 2 hours of the day. It was just 9:30 am. She sighed and thinks…

" _Aaj ke din main thak gayi, roz kaise manage hota hai…..shayad tab mujjhe bhi jaldi rhti hain. Par aaj…._ (she becomes sad) uff…ye chutti ka din kitni mushkil se katta hai…."

She takesa sad sigh and started with her daily chores, some extra ones, which didn't used to do on other days. After some time, she got free, then went to have a shower.

.

.

 _ **12 pm….**_

It was almost noon when Ruhana got free from her chores. She made a cup of coffee for herself and sat down. Suddenly, her phone buzzed. As soon as she picked up …..she heard excited voice of her sister…..

" _Diiiiii….Mera presentation bahut sahi gaya….wo jis tender ke liye ye meeting thi wo hume mil gaya. I'm so happy. And thank you diiii…meri help karne ke liye !"_

Her smile widened on listening about her sister's achievement.

.

 _._

" _Arey waah….ye toh achi baat hai na Mannu ….very good….I'm proud of you. Aur waise bhi tune itni mehnat ki thi….safal toh hona hi tha."_

 _._

 _._

" _Haan Dii…ab aaj ki party pakki….aap jiju ko bata dena. Abhi rakhti hoon"_

After a short convo, she disconnectedas Palak told her that she'll return soon if gets free early. Ruhana smiles to herself as she got the news about her sister. She thanked god in her heart for her sister's success..

.

.

 _ **Noon, 3 pm…**_

The doorbell rang and Ruhana opened the door. and she was hugged by her sister…She hugged her back….

Ruhana- Pariiii…itni jaldi ! Abhi toh sirf 3 baje hain.

Palak(happily)- Haan Dii…..Wo meeting khatam hone ke baad sir ne kaha ki mujhe us tender pe kaam shuru karna hai jo next week se hoga. So , unhone kaha ki main ghar ja sakti hu….toh main aa gayi.

Ruhana(smiled)- Okay…..chal ab muh haath dho le …..main tere liye khana lagati hu.

Palak nodded and moved to change. Here, Ruhana served Lunch for her sister. Both the sisters slept for a while.

They enjoyed the time watching a movie Palak wanted.

.

.

 _ **Evening 8 pm…**_

the doorbell rang…..

Ruhana- Ab kaun hoga ?

Palak(smiled)- Mujhe pata hai….mere Jiju !

Vineet- par wo Pune jaane wala tha….

Palak- Hehe…jiju hi honge.

She giggled and ran to open the door. It was Vineet…..He presented her a bouquet….

Vineet- Ye meri Parii ke liye !

She smiled and took it…and welcomed him in. She looked at him…..

Palak- Jijjss…..meri dii ke liye aap kuch nahi laaye :o

Vineet(smiled)- Jo laaya tha wo maine tumhe de diya. Ab tumhari dii ko kya du?

Palak was about to speak when they heard Ruhana…..

Ruhana- Zyada kuch nahi…bas isi tarah apna thoda sa waqt de do.

Vineet(smiled)- My time is all your's Lady !

He Bowed in front of her and Palak giggled…..Ruhana smiled at his antiqs.

Palak- Aap dono na world ke sabse cute couple ho aur bahut ache bhi. I love you both!

Ruhana(smiled)- Acha cha lab jaldi se ready ho ja !

Palak- Kyun ? Kahan jaana hai ? Aap dono jao na !

Vineet- Acha phir ye kaun dekhega ?

He showed her some tickets n a picture…..

Palak- Yee…Hum movie dekhne jayenge?

Vineet nodded smilingly…..

Vineet- Par 2 choices hain…tumhari dii ko Piku dekhni hai aur tumhe ….(he paused)

Palak- Mujhe toh mere Akki ko hi dekhna hai….kitni hi baar dekh sakti hu.

Vineet- Par tumhari diii…uska kya ?

Palak(turned to her)- Diii..plzz…chalo na…..kal na …..kal na apn Piku dekhenge. Plz abhi chalo na Akki ko dekhne. ….pleshhh…apni gudiya ki baat maan lo. …..plesshh!

Ruhana(smiled)- Acha acha….ab jao ready ho jao.

Palak ran into her room while Vineet moved towards Ruhana who was still looking the way her sister went.

Vineet- Kya soch rahi ho ?

Ruhana- Kuch nahi…..(she spoke turning to other side….)

He turned her and made her face himself…..

Vineet- Tum ro rahi ho? Tum jaanti ho ki tm mujhe se kuch nahi chupa sakti. Bolo kya hua ?

Ruhana- Kuch nahi Vineet…pehle main sochti thi ki isey kaise sambhalungi…..papa ke jaane ke baad toh koi tha hi nahi…ye kitni chup ho gayi thi…par main khush hu ki ab ye khush hai….meri pehle wali choti si gudiya. Aur…..baaki sab….(she looked at him)

Vineet- Aur kya ?

Ruhana(smiled slightly)- Aur baaki kami toh tum puri kar dete ho. Papa ki tarah uski har ichcha puri karte ho…ye bhi nahi dekhte ki wo sahi hai ya galat.

Vineet(smiled)- Hmm….Ab uske liye toh hamare alawa koi nahi hai aur main chahta hu ki main palak ke liye wo sab kuch karu jo main apni behen ke liye nahi kar saka. Tumne toh meri zindagi hi badal di…..apne pyaar se mujhe pura kiya aur palak ke jaisi ek choti behen cum saali de di.

Ruhana smiled.

Vineet- Acha….ab chalo….rulao mat.

She glared at him and he pulled her in a hug smiling. At the same time ...they heard….

" _Arey main bhi toh hu…..aap dono mujhe toh bhul hi jaate ho !"_

Ruhana smiled…. _"Main tujhe kaise bhul sakti hu …..aaja ! "_

Listening this….palak ran to her and hugged her. Vineet smiled at them and….

" _I promise …I'll love you both and I'll be with you both till my last breadth."_

The girls hugged him with …..

" _We love you too…."_

Soon , they were out on their way to celebrate their weekend.

 **A/N: Okay, here is the start to the story.**

 **Hope you people like it.**

 **Will come up with second part soon.**

 **Take care.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Heya Everyone….here's the second part.**

Palak, Vineet and Ruhana have a good time that evening. They enjoyed the movie and then went for dinner. It was Ruhana and Palak's favorite restaurant. Palak was happy….

Palak- Woowww…...Weekend ki shuruaat toh achi hui…Thnk you Jiju!

Vineet(smiled)- Weekends toh stressfree hone chahiye na Pariii! Isliye maine ye sab plan kiya.

Palak(Smiled)- Woww…..Aap sach mein bahut ache ho. Mazaa aa gaya aaj toh !

Vineet(smiled)- Acha toh chalo…..is weekend ko ache dinner ke saath end karte hain. Chalein!

Palak(excitedly)- Haan Chalo ! (to Ruhana)- Dii…jaldi chalo !

Ruhana(smiled)- Chalo.

She opened the door of the car and Vineet forwarded his hand towards her. She smiled and hold his hand and got out of the car. The trio moved in the restaurant and Palak chose a corner table from where she could watch the beautiful view of the pool side of that restaurant. Palak took her seat and asked Vineet to sit beside her while Ruhana took her seat opposite them.

Vineet- So Girls…..what you want to order?

Palak-Mujhe pata hai….Dii ko toh Chinese pasand hai….!

Vineet- Wo toh mujhe bhi pata hai…par tumhe kya khana hai?

Palak- Ummmm….Italian Pasta ! Aapko pasand hai?

Vineet(smiled)-Haan….with red sauce?

Palak(smiled)- Chalega! Ya fir Dal Makhani with stuffed Naan…(to Ruhana)- Dii….aap khaogi?

Ruhana(Smiled)- Tum dono ko jo order krna hai jaldi karo. Bhook lag rahi hai mujhe!

She made innocent faces which made both Palak and Vineet smile

Vineet- Okay….so here goes the order.

He called the waiter and gave the order. They all indulged in chats.

Vineet- Acha Roo…..ek baat batana toh bhul gaya.

Ruhana- Hmm…..Mumbai se baahar ja rahe ho? (she looked at him)

He just stared at her…

Vineet- Tumhe kaise pata chala ki main aisa hi kuch kehne wala hu.

Ruhana(smiled)-Bahut ache se jaanti hu tumhe…kab kya krte ho sab pata rehta hai mujhe.

Palak(whispers to Vineet)- Meri Dii se kuch nahi chupa…..specially aapke baare mein. Har jaankaari rakhti hain.

Ruhana and Vineet just smiled. Vineet placed the order and the three of them had the dinner with light chit chats. Later, Vineet dropped them home .

 _ **Next Morning…..Sunday…**_

Ruhana was an early riser. She woke up to find Palak sleeping. She kissed lightly on her forehead and then went to do her routine chores. She was setting the living room when her phone buzzed…..It was a message from him…..

" _Heya Pretty Girl….Good Morning! M leaving for Delhi today. Will meet you on Tuesday. Tab tak meri Pari ka khayal rakhna aur meri Ruhana ka bhi….agar un dono ko kuch hua na toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga….samjhi aap Miss Ruhana! Okay…Take Care ! Love you ! Bye !"_

A smile made way on her lips as she read his message. She replied him back….

" _Good Morning…Ur order is taken Sir...But yeah….you too need to take care. Aur waise bhi aapko pata hona chahiye ki aapse acha bhi koi nahi. So, Take care and Keep in touch ! Love you too!"_

As she was finished typing , she was hugged by Palak who looked at her…..

Palak- Jiju ka message hai?

Ruhana(looked at her)- Tujhe kaise pata ?

Palak(smiled)- Arey aapki behen hoon…mujhe nhi pata hoga toh kise pata hoga ….haan?

Ruhana(smiled)- Hmmm…tujhe sab kuch toh pata hai. ….chal ja ke fresh ho ja …main coffee banati hu.

Palak- Okay diii…..(she turned to move to her room , but turned back)- Diii….aaj shopping pe chalenge, somethings to purchase…okay!

Ruhana- Okay pariii….! (she replied form kitchen)

Here , Palak moved to take a shower and Ruhana prepared breakfast and coffee. She even made a list as they had planned to go for shopping. Palak came out from her room….

" _Di, Breakfast ! Bhook lagi hai! "_

Ruhana smiles… _"Coming! Everything is ready! "_

She placed the plates and coffee cups on the table. Palak sat for breakfast. Meanwhile, Ruhana's phone rang and she went to pick it up, but she went tensed as she saw the number. She thought it to be from Vineet but she was shocked to read the message. She became tensed that moment and various pictures came before her eyes…Even tears formed in her eyes…..She was still at her place until she heard her sister calling her..

Palak- Diii….jaldi aao na…..nashta thanda ho jayega toh maza nahi aayega.

She rubbed off the tear drop which came on her cheek and managed to speak…..

Ruhana- Pari, tu kha, main aati hu.

And she rushed to her room. This was strange for Palak but she nodded, She knew, maybe her sister has some important work to do. But, It was a long time , but Ruhana didn't turn out of her room. This worried Palak.

 _Palak's POV- Di ko kya hua? Pareshan lag rahi hoon._

And she moved towards her sister's room.

 _ **Ruhana's Room…..**_

She was sitting hiding her face in her knees and was crying….The words of the message were roaming in her mind…..

" _ **I'm back Ruhana ….Ab tumhe mujhse koi nahi bacha tum meri nahi toh tumhe kisi aur ka bhi nahi hone dunga…Your's Wellwisher!"**_

She thought….." _Oh No…..ye yahan bhi aa gaya! Ab main kya karu …Mujhe isse bachna hi hoga. Aur khud se zyada Palak ka sochna hoga. Meri wajah se uski life nhi bigadni chahiye."_

 _._

 _._

" _Main toh ateet ke wo panne Jaipur mein hi dafna aayi thi….Maa-papa ne duniya chhodi aur maine apna ateet…lekin isey kaise pata chal gaya! Kahin isne Vineet…"_

 _._

She shivered hard on thinking about Vineet.

 _._

" _Nahiiii….Vineet ko kuch nahi hona chahiye. Lekin is SAHIL ka kya karu main? Agar ye ghar tak pahuch gaya toh?"_

Tears were rolling down her eyes with the visuals from her past were caoming in front of her. She heard a knock on the door…It was Palak….

Palak- Diii…darwaza kholo…..!Batao kya hua ?

Ruhana(still on the bed)- Palak, shaant ho ja. Main aa rahi hu. Kuch kaam kar rahi hu.(she spoke sounding casual)

Palak- Thik hai, jaldi aao.

Palak agreed and moved into the living room while she moved into the washroom. She looked at her face which was red by crying….She splashed water on her face but couldn't stop crying. After a while , she wiped off her face and moved out of the room putting a smile on her face.

Ruhana- Haan Pari Bol!

Palak(looked at her)- Kya hua aapko? Thik ho?

Ruhana- Haan….mujhe kya hona hai…..M fine !

Palak- Lagta toh nahi ki aap thik ho…..Sachi sachi bolo !

Ruhana- Meri Pari ke hote huye bhala mujhe kya ho sakta hai.(She atted her cheek)

Palak(looked at her)- Sach!

Ruhana(Smiled)- Haan…..Sachi-Muchi!

Palak- Phir thik hai!

Palak hugged her. Ruhana hugged her back.

" _Acha, chal, tu market ki list bana le. Main lunch ki taiyari kar leti hoon. Lunch ke baad shopping chaltee hain."_

Palak agreed…. _"Okay Di! "_

Ruhana moved into the kitchen leaving her mobile on the sofa while Palak got busy in watching television. Amongst this, Ruhana's phone rang displaying an unknown number….Palak saw this and shouted…..

Palak- Diii….aapka phone baj raha hai.

Ruhana- Kiska phone hai ?

Palak- Koi unknown number hai…..main utha lu !

Ruhana got scared listening about the unknown number…..

Ruhana(worried)- Nahi, mat uthana! Main baad mein dekh lungi.

Palak- Par diii…..koi important call hua toh?

Ruhana- Rehne de na….main baad mein dekh lungi.

Here , Ruhana was sweating badly. She was afraid and tensed that the phone call could be of HIM. She didn't want anyone to know anything , but was worried that if she couldn't hide it what will happen in her life rather what will happen to her sister or her love Vineet.

She came out of her trance on a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find Palak behind her. Palak was shocked to see her like that.

Palak- Diiii….kya hua ?

Ruhana(sounding casual)- Kuch…..kuch nahi Palak. Tu baith ….main aati hu. (she moved to take her phone.)

Palak- Aap thik nahi ho di….Main bachchi nhi hu….sab samajh mein aata hai mujhe! Please batao na kya hua ?

Ruhana- Kabhi kabhi tension ho jaati hai na Palak….thik ho jayega.

Palak(now angrily)- Kya hai Diiii….Mujhe thik se batao kya hua….. Main pehle wali palak nahi rahi ki aapke behlane se behel jaungi. Jaldi bolo…..kyun pareshan ho!

Before , Ruhana could speak anything , her phone rang again. She moved to attend the call. It was from the same unknown number. She picked it up …and before she could speak , she heard a voice which startled her to the core. She couldn't speak up anything , rather lost her balance and went unconscious. Palak got worried with this. She made her lie on the sofa and called DrTarika, the forensic expert and Vineet's collegue. She told her what to do , until she reached. She even called her sister's friend _Priya_ who assured her to be their in haf an hour.

Palak poured water on her sister's face to bring her back to consciousness. After much of her efforts , she opened to her eyes.

Palak(patted her face)- Diii….thik toh ho na ? Lo paani piyo.

She made her have some water, Ruhana rested her head on the backrest of the sofa.

Palak- Dii…plz batao na….kya hua? Kyun itna pareshan ho.? (she held her sister's hands)

Ruhana- Palak please….mujhe koi baat nhi krni….kuch derr ke liye mujhe akela chhod de plz.

Just then the doorbell rang, Palak rushed to open the door and found Priya and Dushyant,Vineet's collegue there. Ruhana headed to her room but stumbled due to weakness but Dushyant succeeded in saving her from falling. He lifted her in her arms and took her to her room. Palak sat beside her…..

Palak- Priya Diii…dekho na Dii ko kya hua hai….kuch bata hi nahi rahi !

Priya- Kya hua Palak?

Palak- Pata nahi Dii…aaj subah koi message aaya tha aur phir dopahar mein ek phone. Wo phone sun ke dii behosh ho gayi. Aur abhi bhi kuch bata nhi rahi.

Dushyant- Tune pucha nahi?

Palak- Pucha na…..lekin nhi bata rahi isliye Priya dii ko phone kiya.

Dushyant- hmm..tarika ko call kiya?

Palak nodded and Again there was a knock on the door and Dushyant moved to open the door. It was Tarika and ABhijeet.

Tarika(tensed)- Kya hua?

Dushyant- Pata nhi…aap check kar lo.

Tarika did the checkup and was tensed too.

Palak- Kya hua? Dii thik hai na ?

Tarika(patted her cheek)- Haan beta…thik toh hai lekin BP badha hua hain….aaj kuch hua tha?

Palak nodded as YES and narrated what all happened.

Abhijeet- Hmm…..Wo message batao.

She showed him the mobile and he asked dushyant to find about the number. When they all were discussing , Ruhana woke up with a jerk as if she broke out of a bad dream. …..as if shouting…

" _ **Nahhiiii…aisa nhi hona chahiye."**_

She was repeating the same words. Tarika moved close to her and cupped her face…

Tarika- Kya hua Ruhana? Itna pareshan kyun ho ?

She didn't replied…..

Palak- Diiii…plz kuch toh bolo…..Nahi toh main jiju ko phone kr dungi !

Ruhana(looked at her)- Nahi Palak ….tu aisa kuch nahi karegi. (she was quite scared)

Tarika- Toh phir batao kya hua?

Ruhana(sighed)- Kuch yaadein taaza ho gayi tarika!

Tarika(confused)- Matlab?

Ruhana- Plz Tarika….main abhi is baare mein koi baat nhi karna chahti. Plz mat pucho.

Tarika- Okay okay…..relax! Mat batao. But just calm yourself. Aur haan ye dawai le lena.

She wrote a name on a chit…..Dushyant took the chit….

Dushyant- main dawai leke aata hu.

Tarika- Haa thik hai….(to Ruhana)- Aur tum…..itna stress mat lo. Jab mann chahe tab bata dena. Take care !

Ruhana smiled lightly and AbhiRika left from there. Priya moved closer to her….

Priya- Rooo….kya hua ? Kis baat se pareshan hai? (she kept her hand on her head )

Ruhana just glanced at her and hugged her tightly. It was enough for her to know that she was stressed ,tensed and sad. She moved her fingers on her hair to make her calm. Meanwhile , Dushyant returned with medicine. Priya made her eat her lunch and then gave her the medicines. With the effects of medicines , she drifted into sleep.

Priya- Dushyant….main yhin rukti hu. Tum chale jao.

Dushyant- Are you sure?

Priya- Haan…..i think yahan meri zyada zarurat hai. Shaam ko main chali jaungi.

Dushyant- Okay….khayal rakhna. And keep informing.

She nodded and he left. Priya entered in the room and found Palak sleeping beside her sister holdin her hand tightly. She smiled at them and then made herself comfortable on the couch present there and started reading a book.

A while later , they woke up with the ringing of Ruhana's phone….. and as she picked up the phone …..she was shocked again to hear the familiar voice….

.

 **A/N: Okay….again a cliff hanger….**

 **Stay tuned to know more…**

 **Please R &R!**

 **A/N: Heya…an update! A happy one !**

 **But what happened to Ruhana? Palak is happy…..but the sisters are unaware of what is coming their way.**

 **Stay tuned to know more…!**

 **Plz R &R !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heya Sisterss ! I'm back with a new update. Thank you all for the reviews.**

 **Happy Reading !**

Ruhana woke up with the ring of her phone and she was shocked to hear the familiar voice. She thought to herself…..

" _Vineet…..Vineet is number pe kaise ho sakta hai ?"_

She spoke again…..

" _Vineet…..tum kahan se bol rahe ho ? Tum thik toh ho na ? Aur ye kis number se baat kar rahe ho ?"_

.

.

She asked all questions in one go but got no response…..She spoke again…..

" _Vineet…..kuch toh bolo….Dekho main already pareshan hu aur mat satao. Plz kuch toh bolo. "_

And then she heard a masculine voice…..

" _Tumhara Vineet abhi tak toh thik hai lekin agar tumne meri baat nhi maani toh bahut bura haal ho sakta hai. (after a pause…) Pehchan toh liya hi hoga tumne mujhe…..kyun Ruhana ?"_

Ruhana(shocked and managed to speak)- Dekho tum Vineet ko kuch nhi karoge …agar usey kuch hua na toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga. (she spoke angrily)

.

.

SHe heard the person laughing suspiciously….

" _Tum toh bilkul nhi badli Ruhana…Lekin main bahut badal gaya hu. Aur agar tum Vineet ko sahi salamat dekhna chahti ho toh tumhe meri baat maanni hogi. Tumhe mujhse milna hoga varna tum jaanti ho main kya kar sakta hu."_

 _._

 _._

She replied again…..

" _Stop it Sahil…..tumhaare jaisa insaan maine aaj tak nhi dekha. Aur tumse milna…..kabhi nahi! Tumse milna aur dosti karna hi meri zindagi ki sabse bdi galti thi. "_

And she disconnected the call and threw the phone on the floor and left the room crying. Priya and Palak were shocked and surprised. Priya moved to Palak….

Priya-Don't worry Palak …..Main dekhti hu. Btw….ye Sahil hai kaun ?

Palak(thoughtfully)- Sahil…..Pata nahi dii…..Agar dii ka koi dost ho toh pata nahi. Mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha !

Priya(patted her cheek)- Don't worry….Main baat krti hu Roo se.

Palak nodded and they moved out of the room. She was standing in the balcony with tears rolling down her eyes. Palak hurried to her….

Palak(came there with a glass of water)- Diii….please batao na kya hua ? Jiju thik toh hai ? Aur aap kisse baat kr rahi thi?

She didn't responded and palak asked again….

Palak- Dii….kuch toh bolo Subah se pareshan ho aur ab ro rahi ho …..kuch toh batao.

Ruhana(managed to speak)- Pariii…..apne room mein jao. Abhi mujhe kisi se baat nhi karni.

Palak(worried)- Par dii….(but was stopped by Priya)

Priya- Palak plz room mein jao. Main aati hu.

She spoke softly and Palak moved to her room. Priya kept her hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly…

Ruhana- Prii plzz….Abhi mujhe kisi se koi baat nhi karni. Plz leave me alone.

Priya(nodded)- Okay….lekin agar mann halka karna ho toh call kar lena aur Palak ko mat daantna. I know tera mood off hota hai toh kisi pe bhi chilla padti hai.

Ruhana nodded and assured her to take care. Priya moved to Palak's room and knocked on the door. SHe was busy with her laptop and looked up…..

Palak- Dii….aao na ! Dii ne kuch bataya?

Priya- Palak….abhi jo main bolne ja rahi hu usey dhyan se sunna. Teri behen abhi pareshan hai. Usse zyada sawal mat karna….you know na wo chilla deti hai. Isliye abhi tumhe uska dhyan rakhna hai. Agar usey thik lagega toh wo khud tumhe bata degi. Aur koi bhi problem ho turant call kar dena. Thik hai.

Palak- Okay diii…..main dhyan rakhungi. Dii toh aaj subah se upset hain lekin kuch bata nahi rahi. Mujhe darr lag raha hai dii.

Priya(hold her hand )- Kyun chinta kar rahi hai…..main hu na…..sab thik ho jayega. Ab main chlti hu.

Palak- Okay dii aur Thanks bhi !

Priya(smiles)- Thanks kisliye…?

Palak- Mujhe meri dii ki tarah samjhane ke liye.

Priya smiled pecked a kiss on her forehead and asked her to take care. She moved out and found Dushyant there.

Priya- Tum yahan?

Dushyant- Haan….wo ruhana ki chinta ho rahi thi toh chala aaya. Wo thik toh hai na ?

Priya- Pata nahi dushyant…I mean wo thik bhi hai aur nahi bhi.

Dushyant- Matlab? Wo hai kahan?

He asked Priya about Ruhana when they heard Ruhana…..

Ruhana- Main yahn hu …..lekin tum yahan?

Dushyant- Haan….Prii ko lene aaya hu. Waise kyun na hum sab dinner pe chale?

Priya(smiles)- Good idea…..Roo…..ready ho ja !

Ruhana- Nahi Priii….tum log chale jao. Mera mann nhi hai.(she replied a bit sadly)

Priya- Yaar….ek ghante ki baat hai na …..plz chal….tera bhi mood thik ho jayega.

Ruhana- Maine kaha na Pree….mujhe kahin nahi jaana. Tum log jao aur enjoy karo.

Palak- Please Diii….chalo na !

Ruhana(strictly) Maine kaha na Pariii…mujhe kahin nahi jaana…..Please leave me alone. Tujhe jaana hai toh ja sakti hai.

And she moved ot her room. All of them were shocked at this behavior from her.

Dushyant- Isey kya hua ?

Priya- Main raaste mein batati hu. Hum chalein ?

Dushyant(nodded)- Palak chalo….

Palak- Nahi…..aap log jao. Main ghar pe hi rahungi. Kahin nhi jaana mujhe. (she replied sadly)

Dushyant- Okay…..take care and koi problem ho toh call karna. (patted her head)

Palak nodded and they left. Just then her phone rang. She relieved on seeing the caller id. She immediately picked it up…..

Palak- jijuuu….aap thik toh ho ? Aap kahan ho ? Aur aap ghar pe kab aaoge?

She was so much worried but calmed down on hearing a calm voice from the other side…

" _Kya hua Pariii….itni pareshan kyun hai ? Aur tumhari behen phone kyun nhi utha rahi…..zara usey phone do."_

 _._

 _._

Palak was quiet for a while thinking for an answer….He asked again…

" _Pariii….kya hua …..sab thik toh hai? Tu pareshan kyun hai?"_

.

As she heard this she spoke….

" _Jiju….aap jaldi aa jao na. Dii bahut pareshan hai …..please….wo meri baat bhi nhi maan rahi."_

 _._

He spoke…" _Hua kya palak…..thik se batao."_

 _._

She thought for a while…." _Mujhe kuch nahi pata…bas itna pata hai ki aapko dii ke paas hona chahiye."_

 _._

 _._

He replied….. _"Okay….Main kal wapas aa rhaa hu. Tab tak tum sambhalo. Take care !"_

He disconnected the call and she moved to her sister's room. She saw her sitting holding her cushion hiding her face in her cushion. She moved close to her sister and called her softly….

" _Diii…..Please kuch kha lo. Aapko dawai bhi leni hai. "_

Ruhana came out of her trance at her voice…She rubbed off her tears…..

Ruhana- Mujhe bhook nhi hai Pariii….tune kuch khaya ?

Palak- Aap khaogi tabhi toh main khaungi. Chalo!

Ruhana- Pariii please…..aaj kuch bhi karne ka mood nahi hai. Plz tu kuch kha le. Tujhe kal office jaana hai na !

Palak(hold her hands)- Diii…aapko meri itni chinta hoti hai na waise mujhe bhi hai. Plz batao na aakhir baat kya hai….aur wo Sahil….sahil kaun hai?

She got startled at the name and tear drop fall from her eyes….

Ruhana- Sahil….meri zindagi ki sabse badi galti hai wo! Usne …(But she paused)

Palak- Usne kya …kya kiya usne diii ?

Ruhana- Stop this palak…..mujhe is baare mein koi baat nahi karni. Acha tu Vineet ko phone laga .

Palak- jiju ka call aaya tha …pareshan the. Par wo bol rahe the ki wo kal aa rahe hain.

Ruhana- Wo thik toh hai ?

Palak- Relax Dii…wo thik hain. Ab aap chalo ….kuch kha lo.

She hold her hand in order to make her move from her bed. Ruhana made her way to the kitchen to prepare something for her sister.

Though she was upset , she tried to smile for her sister.

 _ **Later that Night….**_

Both of them were in bed but sleep was away from Ruhana's eyes. She glanced at Palak who was already in deep sleep hugging her teddy bear. She kissed on her forehead and looked at her….

" _I promise Pariii…..main apni life ke is dark secret ka asar kabhi tere upar nahi padne dungi."_

 _Tears welled up in her eyes and she left the room._ She sat on the sofa remembering the incidences when she remembered the day ….no a Black Day of her life.

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

Ruhana and palak lived in jaipur with their parents. They were a small happy family. At that time , when Ruhana had just entered college while her sister was just 10 yrs old. ( _ **A/N : 7 yrs gap was there between them)**_

She had made good friends with a boy named Sahil. He lived in the same colony as her and his mother was her mother's friend. So , they made good friends. With time , this friendship increased….it was something more than that. Both of them cared for each other but she was lucky enough that she got to know about him earlier…..his real true identity.

That day it was raining. It was heavily raining since afternoon , so he took her to his home. She had to walk a distance to her home , so he asked her to stay at his home and go home once the rain stops. She looked around for his mother but she was nowhere to be seen.

Sahil- Maa ghar pe nahi hai.

Ruhana- Aunty kahan chali gayi itni barish mein?

Sahil- Maa toh subah hi chali gayi thi. Ab aane wali hogi.

He spoke as he gave her water. She felt somewhat strange being there alone and she felt a strange look on his face. Though he was a good friend but still, her girly heart craved for someone else to be at home. At the same time , she felt a strong grip on her shoulder.

Sahil-Hey…daro mat….main hi hu.

Ruhana- Tumne toh mujhe dara hi diya.

Sahil- Mujhse mat daro yaar….I toh love you ! (he spoke moving close to her. )

Ruhana(hit him onhis arm)- Be in your limits Sahil.

Sahil- Mausam dekh rahi ho na tum ….ab aise mein door rehna thoda mushkil hai.

He spoke moving closer to her and placed his hand on her waist. She understood his thoughts thru his actions and with a friction of seconds she jerked his hand and was about to move when he caught hold of her dupatta.

Sahil- Tum nhi ja sakti is tarah! (and he moved closer to her trying to remove her dupatta)Tum nahi ja sakti abhi….tumhe yahan rukna hi hoga.

He moved so closer as in to kiss her….when she took hold of his hands and slapped him.

Ruhana- Acha hua jo tumhari asliyat pehle hi samne aa gayi. Huhhh...tumse dosti karna hi meri zindagi ki sabse badi galti thi. (She spoke angrily) Acha hua bhagwan ne sahi waqt par mujhe bacha liya. AB kabhi mere saamne mat aana !

She picked up her bag and was about to move when he said….

" _Is thappad ki keemat toh tumhe chukaani hi padegi Ruhana!"_

She didn't hear him and rushed out of the house. She reached home and straightly ran to her room.

Suddenly she shouted with a touch on her shoulder….

" _Nahiiii…..chhodo mujhe …."_

And she came out of her trance with Palak's words….

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

Palak saw her sweating and crying…

Palak- Diii….main hu …aapki pariii….kya hua ?

Ruhana looked at her and next moment she hugged her tightly and was crying. Palak didn't knew anything but she just kept caressing her hair and was thinking….

 _ **Palak's POV- Dii ko kya ho gaya? Ab toh mujhe hi kuch karna padega….Jiju se baat krni padegi. Kal subah baat karungi. Mujhe dii ko wapas laana hai….at any cost !**_

Thinking like this they both slept there and this time it was not palak but her dii who was sleeping with her head in her lap with again wet eyes.

 **A/N: Finally it gets over :'( I know how much I was disturbed typing it. But I hope its good enough.**

 **I hope my sisters like it.**

 **So, Sahil kaun hai ye toh pata chal gaya par usne kiya kya hamari Ruhana ke saath…stay tuned to know more.**

 **Plz R &R !**

 **Take care !**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heya Sisters ! Here comes the new chapter. Let's see what happens !**

 **Happy Reading !**

 _ **Next Morning….**_

Ruhana woke up to find herself sleeping in Palak's lap. She stood up and made her lie on the sofa making her comfortable. She kissed on her forehead and went to her room. She looked at herself…..her red and swollen eyes were enough to tell someone that she cried the whole night. She splashed some water on her face but still tears rolled down her eyes. She quickly composed herself and moved into the kitchen. She knew it was day off for her sister ,so she prepared her favorite dish.

Meanwhile, Palak woke up and moved into the kitchen….and tapped her sister's shoulder. She turned back…

Ruhana- Parii….uth gayi tu ! Chal fresh ho ja …..nashta ready hai !

Palak(looked at her)- Aap thik ho na Dii ?

Ruhana(tries to sound casual)- Haan…..mujhe kya hoga ! M fine !

Palak- Diii dekho…aap jaanti ho aap mujhse kuch nhi chupa sakti. Isliye jhooth mat bolna.

Ruhana(turns towards the gas)- main kyun jhooth bolungi. Ab tu ja aur fresh ho ja. Mujhe bhi office ke liye nikalna hai.

Palak(turns her sister towards herself)- Are you sure ?

Ruhana(smiles)- Haan…..ab chal jaldi ja. Varna phir mujhe late ho jayega.

Palak nods and rushes to her bathroom. Her sister's tone made her worried. She wanted to make her happy. As she was taking her clothes out , A wide smile made way on her face.

" _Haan Yahi karti hu. Mazaa aayega."_

She then moved to get fresh. She came out, got dressed and Meanwhile, She heard her sister calling her and she moved out of her room.

" _Palak….tere room mein meri ek file hai….leke aana zara !"_

 _._

 _._

" _Haan Dii …..M coming."_

As she was moving out of the room , something striked her mind. She took out a paper and also something from her bag, wrote something on the paper and kept it in her sister's file and moved out.

Ruhana- Kab se bula rahi hu….kitna time lagati hai tu ?

Palak(bites her tongue)- Sholly diii….wwo kuch kaam kar rahi thi. Ye lo aapki file.

She handed the file to ruhana and sat to have her breakfast. As she opened the casserole, she jumps with happiness….

Palak- Cheese Sandwich ! (She happily looks at her sister who smiles)

Ruhana- haan ….meri pari ko cheese sandwich pasand hai na aur phir aaj pari ki chutti bhi hai. Kuch toh special hona chahiye na !

Palak happily hugs her but gets sad the next moment. Ruhana notices this…

Ruhana- Kya hua …acha nahi laga ?

Palak- Acha hai lekin ek ploblem hai.

Ruhana- Wo kya ? (looks keenly at her sister)

Palak- Wo ye ki Sweety Di ki Pari ko Cheese sandwich pasand hai lekin usse zyada usey apni Sweety Dii ki smile achi lagti hai jo abhi missing hai. Chutti ka din special toh tab hoga jab Parii ki dii khush hongi.

Ruhana(smiles lightly)-Pari ki dii bilkul thik hai. Chalo ab naashta karo. Mujhe ye file check karne de.

She holds up the file and opens it. Palak smiles watching her sister. As she opens it , a paper falls , but she held it and opened it…..It read as follows….

" _ **Musu Musu Hasi, Deu Malai Lai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Musu Musu Hasi Deu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Zara Muskura De, Muskura De**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Zara Muskura De, Aye Khushi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gham Baat Le Tu Apne**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Humse Tu Le Hasee**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ho Gaye Hum Abh Tere**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu Ho Gayee Apni**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Musu Musu Hasi, Deu Malai Lai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Musu Musu Hasi Deu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Zara Muskura De, Muskura De**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Zara Muskura De, Aye Khushi**_

 _ **Please Muskara do na ! Aapki Pari aapko sad nhi dekh sakti. Jo hua usko bhool jao. Jiju ke hote hue aapke saath kabhi kuch bura nahi ho sakta. Agar aap sad rahogi toh 2 log sad rahenge…..Main jaanti hu aap unko sad nhi dekh sakti ishliye please smile kar do. "**_

Ruhana looks at her sister who was watching her and smiled slightly. She then noticed something else too. As she opened the card , it said

" _SMILE PLEASE !"_

Ruhana smiled looking at the card. Meanwhile , Palak came and hugged her.

" _Diiii…please smile karo na …Mujhe meri pehle wali sweety dii chahiye. Mujhe chup chup rehne wali dii nahi chahiye."_

Ruhana hugs her and says….. _" Tere hote hue teri dii ko sad hone ke zaroorat nahi hai. Teri nautanki ko dekh ke toh koi bhi smile karega."_

Palak smiles and hugs her…." _So….meri pehli trick works…hehe ! "_

Ruhana smiles and then leaves for office instructing Palak to take care of herself. She was still upset yet Palak's letter and the card made her smile. Suddenly , Her phone beeped. She took her mobile out and thought it to be a message from Vineet. But , she was wrong….The message made her more upset and tensed….

" _Hii Gorgeous! Tumhe kya laga ki main bhool jaunga. Na toh main tab kuch bhoola tha aur na hi ab bhoola hu. Tumhe mujhse milna hoga wo bhi aaj hi. Agar tumne mana kiya toh Tum jaanti ho main kya kar sakta hu…..tumhara wo dost…..nahi nahi…..tumhara aashiq….uske saath kuch bura ho sakta sahi salamat dekhna chahti ho toh tum mujhse milogi dopahar ko 3 baje , Hotel Park Plaza mein. I'll wait !_

 _Sahil"_

She got worried. She didn't want to meet him. He was a dark chapter of her life. Somehow , she reached her office and made way to her cabin. Her friend Priya followed her into the cabin.

Priya- Rooo….are you fine ?

She didn't replied or say she didn't heard her friend. She called her again.

Priya – hey Roo…all well ?

Ruhana(looked at her)- Ha….Haan M fine ! Tum batao ?

Priya- Kuch khaas nahi….tumne meri baat ka jawab nahi diya toh main yahan aayi. Anything wrong?

Ruhana – Nahi Yaar…..but ek request hai Plz leave me alone. I'll join you in a while!

Priya- Okay….Your wish….But cheer up Sweety !

Ruhana slightly smiles and priya leaves. She knew her friend needs sometime. That day, Ruhana couldn't concentrate on her work.

 _ **Palak and Ruhana's Residence…**_

Palak was thinking how to please her sister, how to make her happy.

" _Main kya karu …..mera mood off hota hai toh Dii kitna kuch karti hain….samjhaati hain , pyaar krti hain aur Kabhi kabhi favorite dish bhi khilati hai…..main kya karu ?"_

Her trail of thoughts ended as an idea striked her mind. She took out her laappy and checked out some pics. She smiles as she found some of her pics wwith Ruhana and some of ruhana and Vineet's pics. She took them into the pendrive and went for getting them printed.

 _ **Lunch Break….Ruhana's Office**_

During Lunch Break , she was with Priya and two more collegues…..Riya and Sameer.

Sameer- Hey Ruhana….kya hua ? Aaj itni chup chup kyun ho ?

Ruhana- Nothing much Sameer….aise hi !

Sameer- Hum collegues hone ke saath dost bhi hain right ?Com'mon bolo kya hua ?

Ruhana- Kuch khaas nahi sameer…..bas not feeling well.

Riya- Toh leave leni thi. Kyun aayi office?

Ruhana-Zaroori tha aana Riya. Khair tum batao , kya bol rahe the tum log ?

Sameer(looks at her)- Ruhana…..tumhe half day lena chahiye. Its much needed for you.

Ruhana- I'm fine Sameer. Don't worry !

Priya- I think Sameer thik keh raha hai. Sir cabin mein hai aur ache mood mein bhi . Go and ask.

She looked at her friends who nodded positively. Luckily , she got a half day. She met Priya before leaving.

Ruhana- Priya …plz do me a favor. Ye file check kar lena.

Priya(holds her hand)- Relax Roo….ghar ja kar rest karo. Aur haan Palak ka khayal rakhna.

Ruhana nodded and left from office. As she left, the message from Sahil came again into her mind. She didn't want to go. She checks the time , its 2:30 pm. She takes a taxi for Hotel Park Plaza. Her heartbeat increased as she approached towards her destination. She was fighting with herself….

" _**Jaun ya nahi ? Jaana toh main chahti nahi lekin kya karu …"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Agar usne Vinuu…(she paused) Main main vinu ko call krti hu…..nai nai…wo busy hoga ! Par agar wo Sahil…..(she paused)"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Nahiii….main nhi jaungi usse milne. Main wo purane zakhm kuredna nahi chahti. "**_

She asked the taxi driver to turn back and drop her to the local station.

 _ **4 Pm….Home….**_

The doorbell rang. Palak rushed to open it. She was surprised to find Ruhana.

" _Dii…aap itni jaldi! All well?"_

Ruhana smiled… _"Haan Pari….bas aaj zyada kaam nahi tha toh aa gayi."_

Palak smiles… _"Okay…aap fresh ho jao. Main coffee banati hu."_

Ruhana nods and moves to her room. She went into the bathroom to get fresh. She came out after 10 mins and was surprised to see the chart. She moved towards it and opened it. There were different pictures and messages of her with Palak and Vineet. A smile was on her face while reading them. Palak watched her and smiles. She moved into the room and hugged her….

" _Thank You! Mujhe meri Sweety Dii wapas dene ke liye."_

She smiles and hugs her back..

" _Mujeh nhi pata tha meri Pari itni pyaari aur samajhdaar hain. Chalo…ab kuch khaate hain. Mujhe pata hai tune kuch nahi khaya aaj …hai na !"_

. Palak was standing still …

" _Meri dii ne smile kar diya. Kuch derr ke liye hi sahi …wo us Sahil ke baare mein bhul toh gayi. Thank you Bhagwan ….meri help karne ke liye."_

And she runs off on Ruhana's call hoping the rest of the day to be happy.

 **A/N: Finally typed!**

 **Palak- Acha laga ? Lemme know in reviews.**

 **Baaki sabko bhi acha laga na ?**

 **Chalo bye….See u in next update. Bohot kuch baaki hai.**

 **Plz R & R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heya ! M back with an update !**

 **Thnk You for all the responses !**

 **Happy Reading!**

The sisters have a good time together as their Dii was happy. Soon , they were sitting in the living room when Ruhana asked….

Ruhana- waise wo idea kiska tha ?

Palak- Mera …acha laga ?

Ruhana(smiles)- Haan …bohot acha laga!

Palak(Smiels)- Yayy…! Love you di!

She speaks hugging her and Ruhana hugs her back. Suddenly her phone rang and she gets tensed. She picks up the call and hears the same voice she didn't want to hear….

" _Call cut mat karna Miss Ruhana…aaj tumne mujhe dhoka diya ek baar phir se. Ab dekho main kya karta hu. Bahut pyaar hai na tumhe Vineet se…..ab tumhe apni is galti ke liye pachtaana padega aur bohot dukh hoga tumhe ki tumne meri baat nahi bacha sakti ho…toh bacha lo Vineet ko !"_

And the call got cut. Here , Ruhana was shocked and moved into her room without speaking to her sisters. Palak got tensed again!

" _Ab kya hua Di ko? Lagta hai I must call Jiju…haan, ab wahi kuch kar skte hain. "_

She thought and dialed a number.

.

 _ **Ruhana's Room…**_

She was tensed again with the call….

" _Ab main kya karun? Ye Sahil toh peeche hi pad gaya hai…..kahin isne Vineet ya palak ko kuch kiya toh! Nahi nahi….aisa nhi hona chahiye"_

She heard Palak's voice…..

" _Dii…kya hua? Batao na! aur bahar aao! "_

" _Haan Pari! Main aati hu…"_ She rubbed off her tears and moved out. She pretended to be normal. She moved into the kitchen….

Ruhana- So….aaj kya special banana hai Pariii?

But she didn't get any reply….She turned back and found her siting with a sad mood.

Ruhana- Kya hua Parii?

Palak- parii ko baat nhi karni. Main aapse gussa hu.

Ruhana- Kyun …..maine kya kiya?

Palak doesn't answer but ruhana received answer from someone else….

" _Tum meri Pari ko kyun sata rahi ho. You know how much she loves you phir bhi usey kuch nhi bata rahi. Wo tumhari behen hai…..Wo toh acha hua I received her call…."_

Ruhana was surprised to hear him….

" _Vineet !"_

She moved towards him…

" _Tum thik ho na ?Kuch hua toh nahi na tumhe?"_

She moves her hands on his shoulder and chest and immediately hugs him…..

" _Thank God ! Tum thik ho! Lekin ab se tum akele kahin nhi jaoge …samjhe ! Aur raat mein toh bilkul nahi!"_

He separated her and looked at her…..

" _Kya hua Roo…itna pareshan kyun ho? Main bilkul thik hu. "_

 _._

 _."Agar kuch ho jaata toh ?_...SHe looked at him while he smiled.

" _Tumhaare rehte mujhe kuch kaise hoga. Acha chalo….ab jaldi ready ho jaao….hum bahar jaayenge."_

 _._

 _.._

" _Nahi Vineet…aaj nhi! "_ She replied sadly.

 _._

" _Ruhana….we are going now….com'mon go and change."_

Vineet ordered her while Ruhana went away while Palak hugged him….

" _Thnks Jiju…..aane ke liye aur dii ko cheer-up krne ke liye."_

Vineet smiles and smeared her head… _"Tumhare liye kuch bhi Princess! Go , get ready!"_

So , soon , Ruhana , Vineet , Shubhi and Palak were out for dinner. Ruhana seemed cheerful as she was with him.

 _ **Next Morning….**_

Voices could be heard…..

" _Dii….mera blue top kahan hai?"_

 _._

 _._

" _Dii…suno na! Pata nhi kahan rakhi hai meri pendrive….kaam hai…dhundh do na!"_

 _._

 _._

She smiled as she heard her sister…

" _Palak…..teko samajh nhi aata…kyun nhi cheezein sahi jagah par rakhti subah daudati hai mereko !"_

Palak(smiles)- aapko daudana mera janam sidh adhikar hain….hehe :p (she giggles)

Ruhana(smiles)- Haan….aur koi kaam nhi hain na tere paas.

Palak(giggles)- Hehe…wo toh main roz karungi. Aap daudogi….hehe !

Ruhana(hits lightly on her head)- Paneerr….kab jayega tera bachpana?

Palak- Jab tak aap aur jiju hai …tab tak toh nahi.

Ruhana shakes her head….

Ruhana(smiles)- Parii…ja ready ho ja. Teri cab aati hi hogi.

Palak- Haan dii! (and leaves)

 _ **A while later ...**_

Both Ruhana and Palak leave home. At the bus stand, both the sisters part their ways. Ruhana moves into the bus while palak gets into her cab. A while later , as she reaches her stand and walks to her office , she feels as if someone is following her. She tries to look but didn't find anyone. She shrugs off her thoughts and walked to her office building. But , to her badluck , as she enters the office building , she feels somewhat dizzy and she falls….

 _ **Same time….CID Bureau….**_

Vineet was discussing something with Rajat and Dushyant. He suddenly feels a pang in his heart. He feels as if someone close to him was in some trouble. She looked around and found all there yet he forgot one person…..his Love …..his LIFE…Ruhana….He just uttered….

" _Ruhana"_

Rajat heard him…..

Rajat- O bhai…..kaam ke time toh kaam kar le. Ruhana ke sapnon mein mat kho.

Vineet- Kuch toh bura hone wala hai.

Rajat(smiles) – Tumhare aur hamare rehte tumhari ruhana ko kuch nhi hone wala.

Vineet smiles fakely and again the phone of the bureau rang with a case.

 _ **Palak's Office…..**_

This girl being naughty yet shy….had a feeling in her heart. To her , her dii was her family. She felt as if her dii was calling her for help. She immediately dialed Ruhana's number but it was NO Reply… She gets worried and at the same time her friend Dhara joins her….

Dhara- Kya hua?

Palak- Kuch nhi re….aisa lag raha hai ki kuch bura hone wala hai.

Dhara- Uff….kuch nhi hoga. Chal tujhe hamare naye collegue se milvaati hu.

Palak- Chhod na Dhara….mood nhi hai.

Dhara- Uff….tu chal na ….shayad wo hi tere saath new tender pe kaam karega. Boss ne bola milvane ke liye.

Palak(helplessly) Chal!

She moved to meet the new the moved ….she found quite a good looking guy with fair complexion , sharp eyes and a cute smile. She greeted him…

Palak- Hii…I'm Palak Singh!

Guy(smiles)- Hii..Its Gaurav …..Gaurav Mishra! Nic to meet you!

Palak- Same here!

Gaurav- So…I guess , we are to work together. SO friends?

He forwards his hand but their boss called them and palak was relieved as she didn't had to talk to him.

 _ **Later that Afternoon….**_

Palak and Vineet were really disturbed. Vineet called Palak and she told him that she couldn't call Ruhana. Meanwhile, in the bureau…..a panicked Priya entered the bureau…..

" _Dushyant! Dushyant!"_

Vineet and Dushyant were quiet surprised….Dushyant hurried to her…

Dushyant- Kya hua Priya? Tum yahan?

Priya- Wo….wo ruhana…..(she paused as she glanced at vineet)

Vineet(hearing this)- Ruhana…kahan hai Ruhana? Wo thik toh hai ?

Priya didn't replied and vineet gets impatient…..He holds her hand…..

Vineet- Priya….bolo…kahan hai ruhana?

Priya- Wo….wo aaj office hi nhi aayi.

Vineet(shocked)- Kya ? Ruhana office nhi aayi ? Aiisa kaise ho sakta hai?

Priya – wahi toh samajh nhi aa raha….plz do something.

Vineet bangs his hand on the table and at the same time worried palak enters the bureau…

Palak- Jijuu!

Vineet- Pariii..tu yahan kya kar rahi hai..?

Palak- jiju…dekho…..mujhe ye message mila.

She showed him the message and his rage increased. At the same time , he received a call and after receiving the call , he gave a loud reaction….

" _Dekh….agar tune meri ruhana ke saath kuch bhi kiya na toh tu zinda nhi bachega…samjhaaa !"_

With this , he threw the phone and left the bureau.

 **A/N: Okay…so finally an update!**

 **Ruhana ko kya hua ? Palak ko kiska message aaya and vineet ko kiska call aaya? Will Vineet will be able to save ruhana? Palak and Gaurav…..will they make good friends?**

 **Stay tuned to know more !**

 **ThankYou !**

 **Take care !**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heya Girls! M back with an update.**

 **Palak- I hope you like this. Love you :***

 **Well….Happy Reading Girls.!**

Vineet leaves the bureau in rage. Palak seemed worried. She moves towards Priya and Dushyant...

Palak(to dushyant)- Bhai ...kuch karo na. Jiju itne gusse mein gaye hain...mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai.

Dushyant- Kuch nhi hoga palak. Main dekhta hu isko. (to priya) Priya...tum palak ko lekar ghar jao.

Priya(worried)- Lekin dushyant...(but was interrupted by him)

Dushyant- Don't worry...main tumhe update karta rahunga. Trust me ...Ruhana ko kuch nhi hoga.

She smiles... _" Okay...tum apna aur Vineet ka khayal rakhna."_

He nods and leaves the bureau with Sachin and Rajat following him , as it was now very important for them to be with Vineet.

 _ **Outside the bureau...**_

Vineet banged his hand on his bike. He was angry because of the call , because he couldn't find about Ruhana. Also , he couldn't trace out where she was. Suddenly , he received a call. He attended it...

 _ **" Hello ! Waise aap toh mujhe jaante nhi hain lekin main aapko ache se jaanta hu. Main ye bhi jaanta hu ki is waqt aap bahut dukhi hain...Ruhana ko dhundh rahe ho na ...(he paused) Arey arey...gussa mat karo...agar tum chillaye ya kisi ko bhi kuch bataane ki koshish ki toh Ruhana ki maut nishchit hain. Ab agar tum usey bachana chahte ho toh Mahesh Cotton Mills mein aake mujhse milo...Aur haan...akele hi aana. Kisi ko saath mein laane ki koshish ki toh tum jaante ho main kya kar sakta hu."**_

And the call got cut. Vineet searched for Mahesh Cotton Mills and found that it was in the most silent area of Panvel...it was rarely visited place...also not a so safe place to visit. He became more worried after that phone call.

 _ **Vineet's POV- Ab main kya karoon...Ruhana kis haal mein hogi...Bureau inform karoon...**_ (he thought for a while) _**Nahi nahi...main koi risk nhi le sakta. Mujhe akele hi jaana hoga. Agar usne ruhana ko kuch kar diya toh...nahi nahi...main usey nhi kho sakta. She's my life...Main khud hi jaunga usey bachaane.**_

His phone rang at the same time. He checked the caller id and cut the call. It was from Dushyant. He knew that if he will tell anything to him , he'll ask to come with him which he didn't wanted. He started off the bike and moved off. Dushyant saw him going. He turned and saw Priya and Palak coming down...

Palak- jiju chale gaye na ?

Dushyant- Haan Palak...vineet toh chala gaya. Lekin tum fikar mat karo. Tumhare dii-jiju ko kuch nhi hoga.

Palak - But ab aap karoge kya ? Mujhe darr lag raha hai.

Dushyant- Darne ki koi baat nhi hai Parii...Priya hai na tumhare saath. Tum dono ghar jao.

The girls nodded and left. Dushyant hurried to the bureau and told everyone the scenario...

Dushyant- Hum ruhana ka last location trace krte hain. Shayad kuch madad mil jaaye.

Daya- Haan Dushyant...bahut madad mil sakti hai. Shreya...number trace karo.

Shreya(coming to Daya)- Sir...ruhana ki last location Panvel mein hai.

Dushyant- Panvel ? (he was surprised)

Shreya- Haan Dushyant ...lekin tum kyun chaunk gaye?

Dushyant- Kyunki Ruhana ka office toh Malad mein hai. Wo panvel kyun jayegi? (he spoke thoughtfully)

Daya- Dushyant , ho sakta hai usey wahan kuch kaam ho.

Dushyant- Ho sakta hai Sir, ek kaam karta hu…Palak se puchta hoon.

Daya- Haan puch lo.

He dialled palak's number. After a number of rings , she picks up the phone….

" _Haan bhai , boliye !"_

Dushyant asks, " Palak, aaj subah ruhana office ke liye hi nikli thi na ?

Palak- Haan bhai, lekin aap kyun puch rahe ho?

Dushyant- Kyunki tumhari dii ke phone ka last location Panvel aa raha hai. Pakka wo office hi gayi thi na?

Palak- Haan…..dii ko aaj office mein kuch kaam bhi tha. And office jaane ke baad change hua ho toh pata nahi.

Dushyant(thinks)- Hmm…thik hai. Agar kuch yaad aaye toh call kar lena.

Palak- Okay!

And they turned to Daya and Shreya.

Dushyant- Sir….ruhana toh office ke liye hi nikli thi.

Daya(thinking)- Hmm….phir hume us jagah jaake dekhna chahiye.

Dushyant- Haan sir, mujhe bhi yahi lagta hai. Aur sir, mujhe lagta hai , vineet bhi wahin gaya hai

Shreya(looks at him)- Kya? Wo akela gaya hai?

Dushyant- Haaan…..wo bahut gusse mein nikla hai. Mujhe darr hain ki kahin gusse mein kuch ulta seedha na kar de.

Shreya- Dushyant, usey call karo.

Dushyant- Koi faayeda nhi hai. Hume hi jaana hoga.

Daya- Haan, chalo! Shreya, location phir se trace karo. Let's go!

Shreya nods and they left the bureau.

 _ **Panvel,An unknown Factory…..**_

The place of lonely as there was not a single person on the roads. Empty, also because , that place was near to the jungle. Vineet reached the place and looked around. All he could see was the jungles and large dense trees around.

 _ **Vineet's POV- Yahan tohs ab taraf jungle hai….ruhana yahan kaise ho sakti hai. Aur yahan hai bhi toh kahan hai….(**_ He thinks) _**Us cller ne toh yahin bulaya tha…..kahan jaaun?**_

He spoke to himself and at the same time , he received a call from an unknown number….He picked up the call and heard….

" _Acha kiya jo apne saath apne doston ko nahi laaye. Ab jaisa main kehta hoon , waisa karo. Jahan par khade ho ,wahan se seedhe chalo, phir right turn karna. Saamne ek factory nazar aayegi. Usme hi tumhari manzil hai."_

And the call got disconnected. Vineet, again banged his hand on the bike. But, then decided to move as he was told. He started moving looking around , in order to find any clue where ruhana could be.

After walking for a while, he reached at a point where on his right hand side , he could see some buildings. He knew his destination. He hurriedly moved into the building he was supposed to be in. It was an old building . It seemed that no one came there since ages. He looked around but didn't find anyone. He stepped inside the building, so carefully that he could look for the people behing Ruhana's kidnap and also for Ruhana.

He kept moving for a while, when he heard some voices from a room. He made his way to the place from where he could hear the sounds. He saw a window and peeped through it. What he saw and heard, only increased his anger. He saw a guy talking to Ruhana. The guy was talking to her holding her hair.

 _ **Inside the room…**_

A guy was standing in front of Ruhana, holding her hair….

Guy- Ruhana….galti toh tumne ki hai, toh saza toh milegi hi. Aur main tumhe aisi saza dunga ki zindagi bhar yaad rakhogi.

Ruhana- Jo tum chahte ho na Sahil, wo toh main kabhi nhi karungi. Ye baat maine tumhe pehle bhi kahi thi. Par lagta hai ki tumhe ye baat samajh mein nhi aayi.

Sahil(pulls her hair)- Tum apne aapko samajhti kya ho…..tumne kya socha , ek baar bach gayi toh har baar bach jaogi…ab aisa nhi hoga.

Ruhana looks at him. Tears welled up in her eyes, yet she held them. He leaves her hair and moves to the other side and signals something to one of his men and turns to her and unties her….(

Sahil- Ab tum wahi karogi jo main chahta hu. Andar ke room mein shaadi ka joda rakha hai. Jao ready ho jaao.

Ruhana(pushed him away)- Kabhi nahi! Aisa kabhi nhi hoga.

Sahil(moves closer to her)- Ye toh tumhe karna hi tumhara vineet, wo kar kya lega….maine bulaya hai usey, hamari shaadi attend karne. Aata hi hoga wo.

Ruhana(in rage)- Aakhir tum chahte kya ho ?

Sahil- I want you ! Ye toh tumhe pata hi hoga na. Aur tum jaanti ho main kitna ziddi hu. Now go in !

He almost pushed her when she got a glimpse of him, Her Vineet. She looked up at him and he assured hr to do as Sahil asked her. She now knew that he had some plans in his moves as she knew she'll be in safe hands soon.

 _ **On the other hand,**_

Daya, Dushyant, Sachin and Shreya drove to Panvel as was the location of Ruhana's phone. The stopped as they saw Vineet's Bike parked there.

Shreya- Vineet yahan pahunch chukka hai. Par kahin dikhayi nahi de raha.

Dushyant- Aage nikal gaya hoga. I hope wo thik ho.

Shreya- Wo thik hi hoga Dushyant.

Daya- Shreya, zara check karo ki yahan aaspaas koi building hai kya?

Shreya nods and checks and suddenly speaks…

Shreya- Daya, yahan se thodi door pe band padi hui kuch factories hain. Ho sakta hai ruhana wahan ho.

Daya- Haan, yahan se kitna door hai?

Shreya- Yahi koi 200 metre ki doori pe.

Daya- Let's Go!

And the four of them started moving .

Other side, in the factory, Vineet was following Sahil's every move , and in turn grabbing all his men to unconsciousness. Soon, he got the opportunity to enter the room. There , he saw a Pandit sitting doing the puja and saw sahil sitting beside him. He hid himself behind a pile of boxes. He saw ruhana coming out , who was looking around for him.

He was about to signal her when sahil came. He moved towards her…

Sahil- Arey waah….bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho. Main jaanta tha ye tumhe hi suit karega. (he spoke moving his fingers on her cheek)

Ruhana(jerked his hand)- Door raho tum mujhse.

Sahil- Arey Ruhana…ab tum meri ho. Hamari shaadi hone wali hai. Tumhe toh khush hona chahiye. (he holds her hand)

Ruhana(gives him angry glance)- Apne gande haathon se toh tum mujhe choona bhi mat. Tumse shaadi krne se behtar hai ki main mar jaun….huhh! (she jerked his hand)

Sahil- Arey arey….itna gussa acha nhi Ruhana. Tumhara aashiq toh aaya nhi abhi tak. Lagta hai darr gaya wo…..hahahaa! (he laughed out loud)

At the same time , he felt a touch on his shoulder. He turned back to hope ruhana near to him but it was Vineet.

Vineet- Haan….toh kya keh rahe the tum?

Sahil(looks at him)- Ohh..aa gaye ap Inspector Sahab? Badi jaldi aaye.

VIneet- Haan….kya karoon, tumhare jaise insaan ko sabak sikhane ke liye time lagta hain na.

Sahil(laughs sarcastically)- hahaa….tum mujhe sabak sikhaoge. Pehle apni ruhana ko toh bacha lo.

Vineet(smiles)- Haan, usey toh main bach lunga. Dekhta hoon tumhe kaun bachayega.

And he slapped him harder. Sahil looks at him shocked….

Vineet- Tumne kya socha , Mr Sahil ki tumhaari asliyat mujhe pata nhi chalegi...asliyat toh main pehle se jaanta tha , yaad hai , jab main tumse mila tha, ek hafte pehle,….jaante ho kyun , kyunki mujhe tumse hi tumhari asliyat jaanni thi. Lekin main ye nhi jaanta tha ki tum itne gire hue insaan nikloge.

Ruhana moves closer to sahil and slapped him again…

" _Lagta hai jo thappad tumne pehle khaye the , unka dard bhool gaye tum. Tumne socha bhi kaise ki main tum jaise insaan se pyaar kar sakti hoon. Apni asliyat toh tumne college mein hi dikha di meri hi thi jo maine tumse dostii ki. Kisi ke laayak nhi ho tum…huhh!"_

At the same time,, the team entered in with other men of Sahil's team.

Daya- Apraadhi kitna bhi shaatir ho, humse bach nhi sakta. SO, tum bhi nhi bache Sahil. Bad luck tha tumhaara.

Sahil(with anger)- Iski keemat bhi chukaani padegi tumhe ruhaana, Main aaunga wapas.

Daya- Sachin, le jaao isey.

Sachin and Dushyant went ith sahil. Shreya moves to Ruhana.

Shreya- Tum thik ho na Roo?

She just nods and looks at people around. Vineet sidehugs her….

" _Koi nahi hai yahan Roo. Relaxxx! "_

Shreya- Vineet, tum Ruhana ko ghar le jao. Hum bureau jaate hain. Vineet nods and DaReya leave. Next moment , Ruhana hugged him tightly. He, too, wrapped her arms around her to make her feel better. She was now satisfied to be in his arms. They stayed like that for a while, until she controlled herself. They parted and she looked at him…..

Vineet(rubbed off her tears)- Don't worry, You're safe.

Ruhana(Smiles)- I know, Tum ho toh I'm safe.

Vineet(smiles)- Okay..now change. Pari must be waiting.

Ruhana nods and moves to change while he informed Pari and Priya that all was okay. Later, they proceeded towards home.

 **A/N: Finally typed!**

 **I hope it was quite long.**

 **Palak- Pariii…..i hope you liked it. More to come!**

 **Plz R &R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! M back with the new chapter. Hope you guys will like it.**

 **Zyada time waste nahi krte aur chalte hain story mein…**

 **Happy Reading…**

Daya and Shreya leave for the bureau while Vineet takes Ruhana out of that factory. He glanced at Ruhana who was gloomy till now,, afraid of loosing something. Vineet stopped on the track and made her face himself. …

Vineet- Roo, tum safe ho. Ab wo Sahil tumhe kabhi pareshan nahi karega.

.

.

He received no response from her , and he lightly nudged her…..

" _Roo, are you listening to me ? Kuch bolo bhi !"_

She, in turn , hugged him tight and was crying….

" _Main bahut buri hoon Vineet. Pehle toh accident mein mere mom dad mujhe chhod ke chale gaye. Upar se mere ateet ka ye kaala panna….SAHIL, isne mera jeena mushkil kar diya. Main pari ko lekar Mumbai hi isliye aayi thi ki hum surakshit honge. Aur …..aur is baar meri wajah se tumhari jaanko khatra ho sakta tha. Main bahut buri hoon. "_

He separated and made her look at him. He cupped her face….

" _Roo, tum bahut achi ho. Tumne ye kaise soch liya ki tum mere liye dukh ka kaaran ban sakti hamesha se mere liye lucky rahi ho. Isliye ab kuch ulta-seedha nahi sochna. Ghar chalo, pari intezaar kar rahi hogi. "_

 _._

 _._

She glanced at him….

Ruhana- Pari thik hai na ?

Vineet- Bahut pareshan thi. Bahut pyaar karti hai tumse. Ab jaldi karo. Aur plz ab rona mat. Varna pari bhi royegi…ab main Ganga-Jamuna ko nahi sambhal sakta. (he acted as of drowning)

Ruhana(hits him on his arm)- Kya Vinu…tum bhi na….(she smiles)

Vineet(smiles)- Thank God…tumne smile toh kiya. Ab jaldi chalo.

They walked to his bike and he moved to her home.

 **Ruhana's Home….**

Ruhana rang the bell and the door opened in a friction of seconds. Palak was happy to see her….

" _Dii…"_

 _._

 _._

She hugged her…. _" Aap thik ho na Dii? Kahin chot toh nahi lagi?"_

Palak glances at her face and hands. Ruhana smiles and hugs her….

" _Pari, Mujhe bhala kya hoga. Tu hai na mere saath!"_

Palak smiles and nods as YES. And takes her in andbrings a glass of water. Ruhana then glanced at Priya…

Ruhana= Preee, tum yahan?

Priya- Haan ROo, tu bina bataye kahan chali gayi thi? Pata hai sab kitna pareshan hog aye the.

Ruhana- Jaanti hu yaar, meri hi galti thi. Mujhe wahan jaana hi nahi chahiye tha.

Priya – Toh kyun gayi? Pata hai Sameer police station jaane wala tha. Wo toh maine bola Vineet aur Dushyant ke baare mein, toh wo maana.

Vineet- Haan Roo, kyun gayi thi tum wahan? Jaan nikal gayi thi meri!

Ruhana(looks at him)- I am sorry vineet, lekin mujhe darr tha ki kahin wo Sahil tumhe kuch na kar de. Usne mujhe dhamkaya tha ki agar main use nahi mili toh wo tumhe maar dega. (she paused as tears welled up in his eyes) AUr, Aur tum jaante ho tum mere liye kitna important ho. Agar tumhe kuch ho jaata toh mera kya hota.

Vineet- Par hua toh nahi na. Aur tumne mujhe kyun nahi bataya?

Palak- Haan di, kyun nhi bataya, jiju ne bhi pucha aur Dushu bhai ne bhi. Priya di ko bhi nahi bataya. (she spoke as if she was angry)

Ruhana- Tum logon ko isliye nahi bataya, kyunki main tum sabko pareshan nahi karna chahti thi.

Palak- Aur na batane se jo hum pareshan hue , uska kya ? Dii, agar kuch ho jaata toh! Aap apni pari ko kaise bhool gayi ? Mumma papa toh hai nahi, aur agar aapko ya jiju ko kuch ho jaata toh main toh phir se anaath…..(but before she could speak , a hand came up on her lips..)

" _Bas Pari, jab tak teri dii hai na , tab tak tujhe kuch nahi hoga. Aur b phir se aisa nhi kehna. Tu jaanti hai na , tu meri jaan hai. Bahut pyaar karti hoon main tujhse. Tujhse door jaane ka soch bhi nahi sakti. And I promise, main tujhe chhod ke kahin nahi jaungi."_

Palak looks at her sister with teary eyes and hugs her. Vineet smiles and rubs off his tears and hurries towards them, as for him, these two pretty girls were his life.

" _Arey ab Ganga –Jamuna bahana band karo. Mujhe bhook lagi hai. "_

Palak and Ruhana hit him on his hand….

Palak- Kya hai jiju, aapko mazaak soojh raha hai.

Vineet(smiles)- Kya karoon, in aankhon mein aansu bardasht nahi hote. (he rubs off her tears) Mujhe toh pari , hansti hui aur zidd karti hui hi achi lagti hai. Kyun ruhana?

Ruhana(smiles)- Haan bilkul. Ab smile kar de Pari! (she looks at Palak)

Palak smiles and hugs them both. Just then, the callbell rang. Priya moves to open it. It was dushyant.

Priya- Tum yahan?

Dushyant- Haan. RUhana thik hai na ?

Priya- Haan.

Dushyant(enters)- Vineet, RUhana, tum dono thik ho na ?

R/V- Haan! Lekin tum yahan?

Dushyant- Haan, wo , Daya sir ne ghar pe bulaya hai. Keh rahe the dinner saath mein karenge.

Ruhana- Mujhe abhi nahi jaana.

Dushyant- Roo, zidd mat karo. Jaldi chalo. Hum jaldi aa jayenge.

Vineet- Haan Roo, chalo na. Tumhe change mil jayega.

Ruhana-Okay thik hai. Sree ko le lein?

Vineet- Haan!

Ruhana nods and after a while, they leave for Daya's place dropping priya at her home.

 **Daya's Home….**

Palak happily enters in….

Daya- Arey , aa gaye tum log?

Palak(smiles)- Sir, aapne bulaya toh aana hi tha na.

Tarika- Haan haan, tumhe apne abhijeet sir se jo milna tha.

Palak(smiles)- Haan…so toh hai.

Abhijeet smiles and sidehugs palak.

Palak- Deepi aur baaki log kahan hai?

Shreya- andar mahi ke room mein. Tum bhi jao.

Palak runs in while then eenters Ruhana, Vineet and Dushyant.

Shreya- Tum thik ho na Ruhana?

Ruhana(smiles)- Haan , main thik hoon. Lekin aaj dinner kyun?

Daya(smiles)- Kyunki hamare paas ek good news hai. Infact ACP sir ne haan bol diya hai.

Vineet- Kaisi news sir?

Daya(pats his shouldr)- Batate hain, sabko aane do.

Vineet nods and the men moved into the living room while Ruhana join Shreya. Palak was there too. Others too joined them.

Rajat- Kya baat hai sir,aaj hi dinner kyun?

Daya- Sabko ek khushkhabri jo deni hai.

Vineet- Kaisi khabar sir?

Abhijeet(smiles)-Batate hain…thoda toh sabr karo.

Palak- Kya abhijeet sir, ab aap kyun suspense bana rahe ho. Subah se suspense mein hu. Aur ab aap ! Jaldi bolo kya khabar hai.

Abhijeet(smiles)-batata hoon pari.

Ruhana- arey sir jaldi batao na …..

Tarika and shreya smiles as she spoke…

Shreya- Toh Ruhana, khabar ye hai ki Hum sab , infact acp sir bhi chahte hain ki tumhari aur vineet ki sagai ho jaaye.

Vineet and Ruhana were surprised…

R/V- Kya ?

Daya(smiles) Haan, aur hum sab bhi yahi chahte hain.

Shreya(moves to ruhana)- Kyunki , hum ye nahi chahte ki tum darr ke saath zindagi bitao. Hum jaante hain tum dono ek dusre se bahut pyaar karte ho. Isliye humne ye faisla kiya hai ki next Sunday ko tum dono ki sagai hai.

Ruhana- Lekin …..(but she pauses as she saw Vineet glancing her with a positive answer)

Daya- Hum sab hai na tumhara parivar.

Vineet smiles and hugs Daya and thanked him. The girls were overjoyed, Palak being happiest. She hugged both Ruhana and Vineet.

Days passed, now its been a month of RuVi's engagement. RUhana and Palak had shifted with Vineet as he wanted them to be with him.

 _ **Saturday Evening…**_

Ruhana was at home , as it was her day off. She was cooking and waiting for the 2 most important persons of her life….Palak and Vineet. Palak came at 7:30 pm. She served her water and palak looked around…

Palak- Jiju nahi aaye abhi tak?

Ruhana- Nahi, koi important case hai. Aa jayenge.

Palak- Okay….waise mujhe aap dono se kuch baat karni hai.

Ruhana(looks at her) –Kya baat hai palak, khush lag rahi hai.

Palak(smiles)- Haan dii, aaj main khush hoon.

Ruhana- Bata kya hua office mein?

Palak- Aapko kaise pata ki office mein kuch hua.

RUhana(smiles)- Teri nas-nas se waakif hoon main. Chal ab bata kya hua ? Wo…Gaurav se dosti ho gayi kya ?

Palak looked at her sister in disbelief….

Ruhana(smiles)- Hmm…toh ye baat hai!

Palak- Offo Dii, kuch bhi bolti ho. Aisa waisa kuch nahi hai.

Ruhana- Maine kab kaha kuch hai…..ab bata kya hua?

Palak- Dii, won aye tender pe hum dono kaam kar rahe the na, usme mujhse ek galti ho gayi thi, but usne boss ko kuch nahi bataya. Usne bola usne ye galti ki hai.

Ruhana- Phir?

Palak- Aur dii , usne kaha ki wo mujhse dosti karna chahta hai. Usne bola ki …

" _Palak, is tender tak ke liye toh hume dost ban jaana chahiye. Ye mere career ka pehla tender hai aur shayad tumhara bhi. Agar hum lad kar kaam karenge toh sab kaam bgad jayega. Atleast for the tender, meri dost banogi ?"_

Palak speaks as she remember the scene.

Ruhana- Hmm, banda toh samajhdaar lagta hai. Toh kya kaha tumne?

Palak- Maine usey kuch nahi kaha Dii.

Ruhana- Ban jaao uski dost.

Just then, they heard Vineet…

" _Par haan, usey keh dena ki agar usne tumhaare saath kuch kiya ya kaha, toh Insp Vineet Kumar usey zindaa nahi chhodega."_

Ruhana and palak smiled at him. Palak runs to hug him …

" _Kya jiju, aap bhi! Wo aisa nahi karega. Main usko bol dungi ki mere jiju CID mein hai. "_

Ruhana smiled…. _" Dono fresh ho jaao, main coffee banati hoon."_

Vineet- _"Okay, lekin coffee ke baad hum sab dinner pe jayenge. Dushu aur priya bhi aa rahe hain. "_

Palak- Yaya….mazaa aayega. Chalo jiju.

Later , the trio leave for Hotel BLUE INN to celebrate their weekend.

 **A/N: Okay….finally an update. Hope my sisters like it….specially Palak.**

 **Do R &R!**

 **Take care !**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Hope all are good !**

 **But, for now enjoy the story….**

 **Happy Reading…!**

Ruhana-Vineet and Palak left for dinner as planned by Vineet and Dushyant. After a month of that bad incident and their engagement, Ruhana seemed to be back to her usual self. She was also happy for Palak, who seemed much happier with the new friendship in her life.

After a while, they left for home. As they reached home, Palak moved to her room, being tired. Ruhana ,here was watching the stars standing in the balcony. Vineet comes to her….

Vineet- Kya hua? Kya soch rahi ho?

Ruhana(smiles)- Kuch khaas nahi. Tum batao, tumhaara din kaisa tha? Tumhe toh aaj HQ jaana tha na?

Vineet- Haan, lekin Sachin sir chale gaye. So, main jaldi ghar aa gaya.

Ruhana(smiles)- Hmm, ye bhi acha hi hua.

Vineet(smiles)- Abhi toh sab acha ho raha hai, fir tum kyun itna low ho rahi ho?

Ruhana- Kuch nahi Vineet, bas darr lag raha hai.

Vineet- Ab kis baat ka darr? Roo, wo Sahil ab hamari zindagi mein wapas nahi aayega.

Ruhana- Jaaanti hoon Vineet, lekin mujhe ab bhi darr lagta hai. Aur ab palak ka dost! Kahin….(but she stopped as he kept his fingers on her lips. )

Vineet- Kuch nahi hoga Roo. Tum kyun darr rahi ho. Sab acha hi hoga. Aur phir palak samajhdaar hai , apna acha bura, sab samajhti hain.

Ruhana doesn't say anything and he took her in his embrace assuring her that her sister will be fine.

 _ **Next Morning….**_

As usual, Ruhana was the first to wake up. She glanced at vineet who was sleeping with a cute smile on his face. She smiled and moved to the washroom and then , got busy in her daily routine. Meanwhile, her phone rang, owing to which , Vineet woke up. He picked up the call and so called Ruhana as it was a call from her friend Priya. She talked for a while , and then turned to vineet.

Ruhana- Vineet, utho ab!

Vineet- Yaar, tumhaara phone …..itni jaldi jaga diya ! (he spoke irritatedly)

Ruhana(smiles)- Uffo! Ab nautanki band karo. Chalo utho!

And she left the room. A while later, palak woke up….They started their morning in a lazy way.

 _ **Noon 2 pm….**_

Ruhana was working on the laptop while Palak and Vineet were watching movie, that too on Palak's demand. Suddenly, Palak sat up o her place…..

" _Diii!"_

She almost screamed. Ruhana looked at her with…

" _Ab kya hua tujhe?"_

" _Arey Dii, Wo aaj toh party hain."_ She looked at her sister while RuVi smiled.

" _Toh ja na! Maine mana thodi kiya. "_ Ruhana replied looking in her laptop.

Palak moved closer to her…. _" Arey toh madad toh aap hi karogi na. "_

Ruhana smiled….. _" Acha baba, abhi toh picture dekh, Baad mein help kar dungi."_

Palak smiles and kisses on her cheeks… _" I love you. Jaldi se apna kaam kar lo."_

And she moved to her place while ruhana just nodded her head like… _" Iska kuch nahi ho sakta!"_

The time passed. Vineet prepared coffee for them. They were chatting. Palak was quite xcited as she was going to a party , that too , with her new friend Gaurav. Ruhana was happy to see her like that.

 _ **5:30 pm….**_

Vineet was lazily watching television, while palak was moving to and fro in the house….Vineet glanced at her….

Vineet- kya hua parii?

Palak- Jiju, kuch samajh nahi aa raha . Aur ye dii pata nahi kahan atak gayi.(she said worriedly)

Vineet(smiles)- Ohho, itna pareshan kyun ho rahi ho. Late nahi hogi tum.

Palak- Ohho jiju, aap Gaurav ko nahi jaante, wo time se pehle aa jaata hai. Usko wait karna bilkul pasand nahi. Aur dekho na 5:40 ho gayi.

Vineet smiled at her eagerness and pulled her towards himself.

Vineet- Itni bhi jaldi kya hai Pariii…jaldbaazi mein koi faisla mat lena. Usse thik se pehchan toh lo.

Palak- Haan jijs…main dhyan rakhungi.

Just then, they heard Ruhana…..

" _Parriiii…..jaldi aa ! Ye le teri dress!"_

Palak ran to her room and was awestruck to see the dress her sister was holding. It was a red colored knee length one piece dress. She almost chuckled to see it….

" _Diii, ye bahut sundar hain. Kahan se laayi?"_

She looked at her questioningly. Ruhana smiled….

" _Last Sunday kharida tha yeh dress. Tujhe pasand hain na aise dress? "_

Palak smiles as she took the dress in her hand….

" _wooww…..you're the best….thank you jiji !"_

She hugged her and ran into her room. Ruhana shakes her head and moves into the living room. Vineet watches her smiling….

Vineet- Kya hua?

Ruhana- Kuch nahi, main bas ye soch rahi hu ki maine palak ko aaj se pehle itna khush kab dekha tha!

Vineet(smiles)- Tumhe toh khush hona chahiye ki wo khush hai.

Ruhana nods while vineet moves to her. ….

" _Ohho Roo…..tumhe darne ki zaroorat nahi hai, kuch nahi hoga."_

Just then, they heard palak….

" _Dii, jiju, main kaisi lag rahi hoon?"_

Vineet smiles….. _" Ekdum ek Pari ki tarah."_

She smiles wider…. _" Thankyou jiju. Acha main aayi 5 minute mein._

 _ **A while later, 6:45 pm.**_

There was a knock on the door. Vineet moves to open the door. There wasa young man in his early 20's on the door.

Vineet- Yes!

Guy- Hello Sir, kya ye palak ka ghar hain?

Vineet(looks at him)- Haan, tum Gaurav ho?

Guy- haan, lekin ap?

Vineet(smiles)- Aao, andar aao.

Gaurav gets in and there he finds Ruhana. He greets her while Vineet comes over….

Vineet- Baitho Gaurav. Ye ruhana hain , palak ki badi behen.

Gaurav(smiles)- Haan , jaanta hoon. Palak ki har baat mein inka zikr hota hi rehta hain.

Ruhana(smiles)-Wo aisi hi hain. Tum batao, kahan rehte ho? Akele rehte ho ya family hain saath mein.

Gaurav- Main toh yahan akela rehta hu. Mere bade bhai toh US mein rehte hain.

Vineet- Ohh….toh theek hain. Tum palak ke dost ho, jab chahe ,yahan aa sakte ho.

Gaurav(Smiles)- Main itna lucky kaise ho gaya sir?

Vineet(smiles)- Bas yahi samajh lo ki palak k eek dost pe vishwas kar raha hoon.

Just then, palak came there….

" _Dii, mera red clutch nhi mil raha, aapne dekha?"_

After completing, she noticed Gaurav….

" _Gaurav….tum aa gaye…..itni jaldi?"_

He smiles….. _" Main jaldi nahi aaya hoon, tum late ho Miss Palak. "_

" _Ruko ,ruko, main aa rahi hu. Dii, help karo na!"_

Ruhana smiles and went to help her. Palak came out after next 5 minutes and Gaurav was awestruck to look at her. She was looking really pretty in that red outfit with matching accessories. Palak nudged him as she felt his staring on her…

" _CHalein Gaurav? Priya aur Rehaan wait kar rahe honge."_

HE nodded and they left bidding goodbye to RuVi. Ruhana moved to close the door when she felt vineet hugging her….

RUhana- Chhodo vineet!

Vineet- Nahi, say that we'll go for dinner today!

Ruhana – Arey par! (but was stopped by him)

Vineet- CHalo, jaldi karo.

After a while, they also left for dinner.

 _ **Here, Gaurav-Palak….**_

There was a silence between them which was broken by him….

Gaurav- You look beautiful Palak!

Palak(smiles)- Thankyou! (she said looking outside)

Gaurav- Waise Palak, tumhare jiju itne bhi strict nahi hai. Lagta nahi ki wo CID officer hain.

Palak- Wo jitne sweet hain na, galat baat pe gussa bhi utna hi karte hain. Par haan, mujhse bahut pyaar krte hain.

Gaurav- fir toh bach ke rhna padega.

Palak(looks at him)- Matlab?

Gaurav(smiles)- Matlab , agar maine tumhe thoda sa daant diya ya chillaya toh, Vineet sir toh mujhe chhodenge hi nahi na.

He makes innocent face causing her to laugh…..He smiled as he saw her laughing….and suddenly….

 _ **Musu Musu Hasi, Deu Malai Lai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Musu Musu Hasi Deu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Zara Muskura De, Muskura De**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Zara Muskura De, Aye Khushi**_

She stopped as she saw him singing…..and smiles…

 _ ****_ _ **Gham Baat Le Tu Apne**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Humse Tu Le Hasee**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ho Gaye Hum Abh Tere**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu Ho Gayee Apni**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Musu Musu Hasi, Deu Malai Lai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Musu Musu Hasi Deu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Zara Muskura De, Muskura De**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Zara Muskura De, Aye Khushi**_

He stops to have a look of her smiling face….

Palak- Tumhe kaise pata kid ii kabhi kabhi mujhe khushi bulati hain?

Gaurav(Smiles)- Tum bahut innocent ho palak. Isliye Khushi naam tumhe suit karta hain. Aur tumne mera dost banker mujhe khushi di hain.

Palak(Smiles)- Waise , tum ache dost ho.

Gaurav- tumhe kaise pata?

Palak- tumne mujhe hasaya isliye.

Gaurav- I'm always there ma'am!

He bows in front of her and she smiles. Just then, they reached at the party venue. They got out and palak was awestruck. It was no more than a palace. She uttered…

" _Its so beautiful…."_

He whispered in her ears…. _" Not more than you"_ making her blush and then led her into the hotel and she just followed him…

Palak and Gaurav were moving towards the hotel when palak heard someone. She turned to look at and found someone…..Gaurav glanced back at her….

Gaurav- Kya hua Palak?

Palak: Gaurav vo dekho…..vaha koi hai{pointed to that direction}

Gaurav: {luking in that direction} haan koi hai to sahi …shayad use koi madad chahiye hai…lets ask…

Palak nods and they move into the direction and a boy of 13-14 years came to them…

Boy: bhaiya plz meri madad kijiye….vo mere baba {points in a direction} hmlog kahi se laut rahe the ki Unko kisi badi gari vale ne takkar mar di aur unhe jhakhmi kar k chala gaya….tab se yaha se guzar rahi sabhi gariyon se madad mang raha hu…plz meri madad kijiye….

Gaurav: Acha thik hai…hum tumari help krenge..par sabse phle shant ho jao…..kuch nahi hoga tumare baba ko…..hum unhe abhi hospital le jate hai…ao …

Then gaurav with help of that boy picked his unconscious father and laid him at backseat….Then four of them headed towards the hospital….he got Admitted the man …paid all his charges and signed all the formalities…..Till then man also after minor stitches and treatment gained consciousness….

 _ **In Hospital**_ …..

Man: Beta tumara bahut bahut shukriya…..{folds his hands} mere bête ne bataya k kaise jb koi hamari madad k liye nai ruka to kaise tumne hmari madad ki…..magar beta main ek mamuli chaye vala hun tumara ehsan kaise chukka paunga{and makes a sad face}

Gaurav: {Holds his folded hands} Kaka ye ap kya keh rhe hai….ap mujhse bade hai…aur badon ke hath to hamesha ashirwad dete hue hi ache lagte hai…..aur rahi baat apki madad ki to maine apki koi madad ni ki ye to Bunty{boy's name is bunty} ki himmat thi jo apne pita ko bacha paya{smiles and taps on Bunty"s face} acha bunty ye kuch paise rakhlo{gives him some money} aplogo k kam aayenge…..

Man: Magar beta tum phle hi hamari madad kr chuke ho…..hum ye ni le sakte aur fir hamare paas to tumhe dene k liye kuch bhi nai hai….

Gaurav: uffo kaka….ye ap kaisi batein kar rahe hai…..ek to beta bolte hai fir shukiya bolkar paraya bhi krte hai….aur fir kisne kaha k apmujhe kuch de nai sakte hai ! ap mujhe der sara ashirwad de hi sakte hai{that made everyone smile }

Man: Bhagwan tum jaisa beta har maabaap ko de…jug jug jiyo….bhagwan tumdono ki Jodi salamat rakhe{to which Both luked at each other and felt a little embarrassed}

Palak: nai kaka ap galat samjh rahe hai…..hum dono sirf ache dost hai….

Man: oh maaf krna bitiya…mujhe laga k ap dono….

Gaurav: { Tried to handle the situation} koi baat ni kaka …acha abhi ap aram karo…humlog chlte hai….{to Bunty} aur Bunty ye card rakho…ispe mera no. hai…..kabhi bhi koi zarurat padi to phone kr dena main ajaunga….thik hai…{to which bunty noddes and hugs him}

Bunty: Thanks bhaiya. (and he hugs him)

Gaurav: {separating from hug …..and softly pats on his face…smiles and says} Apna aur kaka ka dhyan rakhna…acha kaka chlta hu{then after taking Kaka"s blessings both headed towards party….}

 _ **AT PARTY…**_

They both enter the party and meet Rohan, the host….

Rohan: Arey yar kaha reh gaye the tum log! Kaise dost ho tum dono...dost ki party mein itna late pahunche.!

Gaurav: arey yar vo koi zaruri kam aa gya tha...bs isiliye thora late ho gye...ab agye na...

Rohan: Han thank god der se sahi tumdono aaye toh…!

Palak: Happy birthday Rohan...Many Many congrats...{n hands him a Bouquet}

Rohan: Thanks Palak...its beautiful...but not more than you {at which she smiles shyly}

This was heard by Rohan's wife Neha as she was standing behind rohan but Rohan didn't knew it...

Gaurav: Beta Rohan sudhar ja...teri shadi ko 2 saal ho gye hai aur tu abhi tak apne flirting nature se baaz nahi aaya...agar Neha bhabhi ko pta chla to!{n tries to supress his smile}

Palak: {Too joined} han Rohan jab tumhe itni khoobsurat wife mili hai to uski khatir ab to sudhar jao...Agar Neha ko pta chla to bahut pitoge tum...

Rohan:Arey use kuch pata nahi chlega...usey kabhi kuch pta nai chalta...agar usey mujhpr kabhi shaq ho bhi jay to koi bhi kahani bna k suna deta hu...aur vo maan bhi jati hai aur pta hai...main nai vo mujhse darti hai...main bs ek baar gussa ho jaun to minnate{request} krte mnati hai mujhe...{he was telling these lies so excitingly without even noticing that Neha is standing just behind him}

Neha:{while standing behind him...fake cough} Ahem Ahem!

Rohan:{His expressions changes from exciting to frightened one and Gaurav and Palak exchanged evil smiles} Gaurav mere bhai plz kehde k mere piche Neha nai koi aur hai...

Gaurav: Arey yar jab Neha khadi hai to Neha hi bolunga na...{pretends to b serious}Hi neha...dekho ye Rohan abhi kya bol raha tha...

Neha:{Rohan looks at Gaurav with anger and then turns towards Neha and tries to smile} Toh kya keh rhe the tum! Mujhe kuch pta nai chalega...

Rohan: Nai nai darling tumhe to hamesha sab pata rehta hai...

Neha: Acha! Aur kya keh rahe the tum k main tumse darti hu ! (showing fake anger)

Rohan: Nai Sweetheart maine esa nai kaha maine to kaha k main tumse darta hu..i mean tumhe khone se...afterall tum jaisi pyari biwi to nasib se hi milti hai...

Neha: sab sunliya maine...Aj tumara birthday nai hota to aj bhi ghar ka sara kam tumse karvati...{at which Palak-Gaurav tries to supress their laughter}

Rohan: Plz Darling M sorry...ab sabke samne tumse mar khaaunga aaj k din to sab kya sochenge!Sorry...

Neha: Thik hai sirf ek shart pe maaf karungi...k kal se ek hafte tak Ghar ka sara kam to tum hmesha ki trh kroge hi aur sath hi sath mujhe har roz shopping krvaoge...bolo manjoor hai...nai to tumara kya haal karungi tum jante ho...

Saying this Neha left to attend other guests...n Rohan when turned to Gaurav-Palak found them laughing out loud...n Rohan's bechare expressions made them laugh more...After sometime cake was cut and now it was time o hit the dance floor...all couples were invited on dance floor...While couples were dancing Palak-Gaurav were admiring each other chupke chupke...Their another friend Sameer comes to them...

Sameer: Arey yar tum dono aise side pe kyu khade ho jao dance kro...

Palak: Lekin hum kaise ja sakte hai! vaha to sirf couples dance kr rhe hai to how could we!

Sameer: uffo! arey yar usmein kya hai...acha chlo couple bnke na sahi go there for friendship sake only..plz….

Gaurav: Lekin hum aise kaise!

Sameer: Arey yar tum dono bhi na...

And pushes them to dance floor where they first felt embassed then Gaurav forwarded his hand towards her at which she first looked at him then after luking here and there placed her hand hesitatingly at his hand at which He make the situation light he started talking to her at casual topics which made her a little comfortable...Suddenly One of the both's favourite romantic song was played and while talking they luked at each others eyes and just got lost in them...after a few minutes when Both came out of trance Out of embarassement when Palak was about to leave her foot slipped and was about to fall when Gaurav held her from her waist and again a cute eyelock...with their fav song still playing...

" _ **Mujhmein safar tu karti rahe…**_

 _ **Har ik saans mein guzarti rahe…"**_

Palak was the first to come out of the trance and moved off the dance floor. He, too was embarrassed and moves to his other friends. Here, palak mingles with neha and other girls.

 _ **On the other hand, Hospital…**_

The old man was about to leave when a lady entered and he smiled….

" _AB tumhara shaq door hua?"_

She nodded…. _" Haan, lag toh acha hi raha hai….aur isne ache tarah se tumhari madad bhi ki. "_

The man, removed his white moustache….

" _Ohho Roo…ab jaane bhi do. Main jaanta hoon, palak Gaurav ke saath safe hai aur agar kuch hoga toh main hoon na. "_

Ruhana nods…. _" Thank you Vineet."_

He sidehugs her and they leave for home.

 **A/N: Okay…an update.**

 **Plz R &R! **

**Take care !**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello folks! Hope everyone is good.**

 **Happy reading..!**

 _ **Later that night…**_

Gaurav dropped Palak home. She seemed happy. Vineet opened the door and she entered in. Ruhana asked her about Gaurav. She replied that he went away dropping her as he had to pick up his sister from her friend's home.

Ruhana nodded and left to prepare coffee..Palak moved in when palak's mobile rang. As she checked the caller-id, she smiled and picked up the call. Ruhana tells her that she and vineet are going into the park. She nods and get engaged into her call.

 _ **Park...**_

Ruhana and Vineet were sitting on a bench together in park. Ruhana was happy, and Vineet knew the reason behind it.

Ruhana: Vineet, Kitni khush hai na wo?

Vineet(smiles): haan, wo khush hoti hai toh tum khush hoti ho aur tumhe khush dekhkar mujhe khushi milti hai.

Ruhana flashes a blushy smile.

Vineet(thoughtfully): I hope Gaurav Palak ko humesha khush rakhega.

Ruhana: haan Vineet, uske aane se Palak khush rehne lagi hai, hope iski yeh khush humesha bani usko khush hi dekhna chahti hu.

Vineet: tum chinta mat karo, humari palak ne soch samjhkar hi usse dost chuna hoga."

Ruhana nods, smiling.

Vineet: "aakhir dono behein intelligent hain.

Ruhana and Vineet share a laugh. Vineet wraps a hand around Ruhana who places her head on his shoulder. They spend some time like that and later walk back home. Ruhana peeped into Palak's room and found her sleeping with a smile. She moves in the room and moves her fingers in her hair, kissed her forehead and left the room.

 _ **Next Morning…**_

Ruhana was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Palak was in a hurry getting ready while Vineet was glancing through the newspaper.

Palak- Dii, aapne pink wali file dekhi?(she shouted from her room)

Ruhana- palak, maine nahi dekhi. Room mein hi hogi.

Palak(shouting)- Dii, please dhundh do na. Main late ho rhi hu.

Ruhana(sighs)- Ohho palak, phir wahi carelessness….kab sudhregi tu?

Palak- Kabhi nahi….ab jaldi aao.

Ruhana moves into her room while they hear a horn… Palak bit her tongue….

Palak- Ye itni jaldi aa gayaa! Baap re!

Ruhana(looked at her)- Gaurav! Wo yahan kyun aaya?

Palak- dii, wo, usne kaha ki wo mujhe ghar se pick karega.

Ruhana gave her the file and moved out of the room, without replying her. Palak seemed scared. Here, vineet moves toRuhana…

Vineet- ye gaurav kyun aaya hai?

Ruhana- Wo palak ko pick karne aaya hai.

Vineet- hmm….chalo thik hai. Banda thik hi hai.

Ruhana- Vineet…(but was stopped by him)

VIneet- Relax roo, kuch nahi hoga.

He moved to open the door, while Ruhana packed her lunchbox and handed it to her. Palak glanced at her and she smiled. Getting her smile, palak hugged her and left with him.

After a while, they too left for their works for the day.

.

 **Same Day, Evening…**

Ruhana had returned from office and got freshened up. At the same time, she received a call from Vineet , who said , that he'll be late, so, she and palak must have their dinner and not wait for him. She told him to take care and got busy in preparing dinner.

.

.

 _ **Around 8 pm….**_

Ruhana was done with preparing dinner and was waiting for palak. She was watching television when the doorbell rang. Palak entered in and hugged her. Ruhana could easily realise that her sister was happy and scared at the same time. She parted from the hug and looked at her….

Ruhana- Kya baat hai gudiya,itni khushi kis baat ki?

Palak- Dii, wo aaj office mein ek meeting thi. Aur wo meeting foreign delegates ke saath hai. Jis project mein main kaam kar rahi thi, wo unhe bahut pasand aaya. Aur ab wo chahte hain ki main unke saath kaam karu.

Ruhana(Smiles)- Arey, ye toh bahut achi baat hai.

Palak- Par dii….(she pauses)

Ruhana- Arey kya hua? Koi problem hai?

She asked patting her cheek while she holds her hand….

Palak- Dii, wo log chahte hain ki hum unke sath kaam kare. Hume bahar jaana hoga. I mean mujhe Malaysia jaana hoga.

Ruhana- Kya? Lekin kitne din ke liye?

Palak-pata nahi dii….(she spoke sadly)

Ruhana looked at her who seemed sad…she made her sit on the sofa and holds her hand…

Ruhana- Palak, tujhe jaana hai na?

Palak- haan di, lekin pata nahi kitna waqt lag jayega. Main itne din aapke bina kaise rahungi!

Ruhana(Smiles)- Ab toh meri gudiya badi ho gayi hai na! wo apna dhyan khud rakh sakti hai ….hai na?

Palak(looks at her)- lekin dii….(but was stopped by ruhana)

Ruhana(cups her face)- Palak, dekh, ab tu badi ho gayi hai. Tujhe ab yeh sochna hai ki tera faayeda kahan hai. Abhi tune kaha na ki foreign delegates ko tera kaam pasand aaya….toh unke saath kaam karne mein kya harz hai. Tere liye hi faayedemand rahega na.

Palak- lekin dii, wahan jaake….i mean malaysia mein…kaise hoga sab?

Ruhana- main jaanti hu meri behen sab manage kar legi.

She hugs her and smears her head. Meanwhile, the doorbell rang. Palak moves to open the door and found Vineet. He entered in and and palak hugs him. He smiles….

Vineet- Kya baat hai? Badi khush ho?

Palak- Haan jiju, lekin darr bhi lag raha hai?

Vineet- Ab tumhe kya hua?

Palak- Jiju, wo , wo mujhe na Malaysia jaana hoga, office ke kaam se.

Vineet- ye toh achi baat hai, isme kaisa darr?

Palak- jiju, ek toh malaysia se bahar aur wo bhi dii ke bina…(she pauses and looks at ruhana who was pouring water for vineet)

Ruhana- Ab tum hi isey samjhao vineet, meri baat toh sunegi nahi.

Vineet(Smiles)- Okay okay, chalo, pehle change kar lo, phir baat karte hain.

.

.

 _ **After a while, Dining Table…**_

They sat for dinner, Ruhana serving the dinner….

Vineet- toh palak, kyun dar rahi ho?

Palak- jiju, pehli baar akele jaungi na!

Ruhana- Hmm….lekin ye bata, tere saath koi aur bhi hai is project mein?

Palak- haan di, main aur gaurav hi hai.

Vineet- phir tum akeli kahan ho, Gaurav rahega na!

Ruhana- tum aise kaise kisi pe bhi vishwas kar sakte ho vineet?

Vineet- Relax Roo, wo palak ka dost hai ..right? thoda vishwas toh hume karna hi padega na ?

Ruhana- Par vineeet…dusri jagah pe kaise?

But was interrupted by him as he hold her hands….

" _Dekho ruhana, main ye nahi kehta ki sab par vishwas karna chahiye lekin kisi par toh karna hi padega na. Aur phir gaurav palak ka dost hain, ye dono ek saath hi kaam karenge …hai na palak?"_

He looked at her and she replied….

" _haan jiju, ek hi project pe hoga. Baaki details kal pata chalengi."_

Vineet looked at both of them…..

" _Okay…toh ab tum dono har tarah ke darr ko nikal do, aur khana do yaar….bhook lagi hai."_

HE spoke dramatically making palak and ruhana laugh and the trio enjoyed the dinner.

 **A/N: Okay…I hope this was sooner update. Do review guys….**

 **Wait up for the next part….thankyou**

 **Plz R &R! Take care!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Heya guys…here is the next update!**

 **Happy Reading….**

 _ **Next Day…**_

As usual, Vineet left for the bureau and then palak and ruhana, too left for their respective offices. Being busy, they didn't get time to talk and the day passed.

.

.

 _ **Evening 7:30 pm…**_

Ruhana and palak returned at approximately the same time. Ruhana asked palak to change as she prepared coffee for both. She gave a cup of coffee to palak and sat beside her…

Ruhana- toh palak, koi details tere malaysia project ki?

Palak- haan di, aaj sir se kaafi derr tak baat hui. Wo log chahte hain ki hum next Monday se hi join kar le.

Ruhana- itni jaldi?

Palak- haan dii, actually, wo delegates chahte hain ki kaam jald se jald shuru ho. Bohot taiyari karni hogi.

Ruhana- haan, tujhe bhi aur mujhe bhi.

Just then, palak's phone rang and she went to attend it. Meanwhile, ruhana started preparing dinner and Vineet ,too , returned from the bureau. Palak cut the call after a small chat and vineet asked her…

Vineet- toh palak madam, kya progress ?

Palak- jiju, Monday ko join karna hai Malaysia mein. Boss ne kaha hai.

Vineet- par itne short notice pe? Aise kaise?

Palak- aisa hi hai jiju, aur tickets bhi book ho chuke hain.

Ruhana – tickets kisne karvaye?

Palak- dii, tickets toh office ki taraf se hain. Aur ab mujhe toh bas jaane ki taiyari karni hai.

Vineet- chalo acha hai, jaane ki taiyari karo, naya experience milega. Thik keh raha hu na ruhana!

He glanced at ruhana , who just smiled in return. Palak set off telling the details to Vineet who was keenly listening to her. Ruhana smiled looking at them.

.

She then called them for dinner…

.

.

The days passed and it was Saturday…the day for palak to leave. Ruhana was checking her luggage while she was sitting. Ruhana glanced at her and threw a cushion on her….

" _Kya hua tujhe? Aaj kyun muh fula ke baithi hai?"_

Palak glances at her but doesn't answers. Ruhana smiles as she sits beside her and sidehugs her….

" _Dekh palak, ab ye tere job ka part hai. Wahan pe ache se kaam karna. Aur rahi akele rehne ki baat, toh tu akele thodi rahegi, tera dost toh tere saath hai hi….hai na?"_

Palak nods….. _"haan dii, so toh hai! Ab sir ne itna bada project diya hai toh apna best dena hoga mujhe!"_

At the same time, the doorbell rang. Ruhana moved to open the door and found Gaurav. She welcomed him in….

Gaurav(Smiles)- main jaanta hu , aap soch rhi hongi ki main itni jaldi yahan kyun aa gaya…(he paused and looked at them) lekin main toh aapko assure karne aaya tha, ki aap palak ki chinta mat kijiyega, main uska dhyan rakhunga.

Ruhana(smiles)- haan, main jaanti hu. Aur mujhe tumpar vishwas bhi hai.

Gaurav(Smiles)- thankyou …jo aapne mujh par vshwas kiya.

Meanwhile, a hand pressed on his shoulder….he turned to find vineet…

" _Bas is vishwas ko mat todna aise kuch hua toh sab kuch bikhar jayega."_

Gaurav looked at both ruhana nd vineet….

" _I promise, ki aisa nahi hoga. "_

Ruhana and vineet smiled at him and glanced at palak, who was now smiling with the promise her friend just made. As there was still time to leave for airport, ruhana went to prepare coffee and vineeet went to change into casuals , as he came directly from bureau.

 _ **Living room…**_

Gaurav was busy with his phone when palak approached him…

Palak- Gaurav…..

Gaurav(looked at her)- haan palak bolo!

Palak- thanks Gaurav!

Gaurav- kyun? Maine aisa kya kar diya?

Palak(smiles)- tumne dii ko shaant kar diya. Wo bahut pareshan thi. Leki abhi I guess wo thik hai. And thank you for being with me.

Gaurav smiles and kept his hand on hers….

" _tum meri dost ho palak, ab itna toh main kar hi sakta hu na…"_

He glanced at her and she smiles. Meanwhile, ruhana came there with coffee. They had coffee discussing about their project and some instructions for palak as well and sooner they left for airport wishing both of them luck and best wishes.

 _ **Next Day….Malaysia….Hotel Bayview…**_

Gaurav and Palak reached Malaysia. The manager of the Malaysia office was there to receive them and dropped them at the hotel. Two separate rooms were booked for them.

Palak called Ruhana and told her that they had reached safely and that they had to report in the office by 11:00 am. She told her that they'll have a longer chat at night and disconnected the call.

.

.

 _ **11:00 am….Office…**_

The Manager at the office welcomed them and introduced them to the other team. He told them about their tasks and everyone got busy with work. Gaurav and Palak were happy to be at a new place working together.

.

.

 _ **Afternoon 2 pm….**_

Palak was busy looking in the computer, when Gaurav called her. She didn't listen to him at first, so he moved closer to her and whispered in her ear…

" _Palak!"_

She got startled and looked at him in surprise…

" _Kya kar rahe ho?"_

 _._

 _._

Gaurav smiled…." _Ab tum sun nhi rahi thi toh krna pada"_

 _Palak smiled…._ "acha…kuch bhi haan! Bolo kya hua?"

Meanwhile, there came Palak's new friend calling them for lunch. Palak smiled and replied that they'll join them. Gaurav looked at palak….

" _Bas lunch ke liye hi bula raha tha, ab jaldi chalo na, pet mein chuhe daud rahe hain."_

He said point to his stomach at which Palak laughed. And gaurav went mesmerized with her came out of his trance when palak patted onhis shoulder….

" _Arey kahan kho gaye,….jaldi chalo, fir kaam bhi baaki hai!"_

He nudges himself and followed her.

.

.

The day passed in a blur and it was almost 9 pm in the evening when Palak and Gaurav were sitting in the balcony of one room. The cool breeze made the environment more calm. Gaurav ordered 2 coffees for them and they sat talking about their day at work. Palak seemed quite excited…

Palak- Aaj ka din toh bahut acha tha na Gaurav?Itne saare naye dost mile….main bhi na paagal thi jo is project of naa kehne wali thi….but acha hua dii aur jiju ki baat maanke maine aisa nahi kiya. I'm so happyyy today…

.

.

She paused but then started speaking…

.

Hamare manager MrJoseph…wo kitne ache hain na….jo cheez mujhe puchna tha, unse exact reply mila mujhe! Aur phir tum…..tum bhi toh they.

.

.

She spoke looking at him and felt his gaze on her….She flipped her fingers in front of his face. He came out of his trance….. She asked him…

Palak- Kya dekh rahe ho? Main yahan bole ja rahi hu aur tum ho ki…kuch sun hi nahi rahe ho!

Gaurav(smiled)- Wo…wo main soch raha tha ki jo mujhe kehna hai wo main kahun ya nahi?

Palak(confused)- Jo kehna hai saaf saaf bolo!

Gaurav(looked downwards)- Pata nahi kaise kahu…kahan se shuru karu…!

Palak(hold his hand)- Uffo…..tum kabhi toh itna nahi sochte they…ab jaldi batao, kya bolna hai, fir mujhe dii se baat krni hai.

Gaurav(looked at her)- Palak….mujhe lagta hai ki…..i mean, main nahi jaanta ki tum bhi aisa kuch sochti ho kya….lekin shayad mujhe…..

.

.

But before he could say…her phone rang and she checked the caller id….

" _Jiju ka phone hai , main aati hun."_

And she moved out of the room to talk to her dii and jiju.

.

.

On the other hand, Gaurav did a few calls and was smiling after that. Here, after a while, palak went to her room…it was pitch dark, she thought…

" _uhho, main choti light jala ke gayi thi, ye band kisne ki…."_

And she moved to switch on the light. And she was shocked to see the view the room. The room was scented in rose aroma and it was decorated with colorful balloons. She moved forward and was flabbergasted to see what was written on the bed.

.

.

It was a Heart formed with rose petals and in it , it was written…

" _I LOVE YOU PaLaK !"_

 _._

 _._

She was shocked with this sudden confession and at the same time Gaurav hugged her….

" _Ye sapna nahi Haqeeqat hai. Mujhe pata hai, ki ye thoda jaldi hai, lekin fir bhi jo dil mein tha wo keh diya. Ab dekho na, humne itne din saath kaam kiya, hum ache dost hain, tumhare saath rehna mujhe acha lagta hai, tum saath hoti ho toh sab khubsurat lagta hai….lagega bhi kyun nahi, tum ho hi itni toh main tumhaare saath hi zindagi bitana chahta hu. I love you palak!_

 _._

 _._

She was looking at him all the while he was speaking. He forwarded his hands and she gave in her hands in his…

" _I Love You too "_

And she hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her. She smiled to feel his arms around her and whispered in his ears…

" _Thank you for coming in my life."_

.

.

And they sat together looking at the stars and talking of each other.

 **A/N: Okay…here's the new update!**

 **Hope everyone likes…**

 **Plz R &R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey Guys….thanks to all those who reviewed for this story.**

 **Palak= sorry baby, but I hope you understand. Love you.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Malaysia….**_

The days in Malaysia were passing happily. Gaurav and Palak were growing closer. It was a Saturday, and a day off for everyone in the office.

.

.

 _ **Hotel Bayview…**_

Gaurav and Palak were in the lobby of the hotel discussing what will they be doing for the next 2 days.

Palak- dekho gaurav, mujhe na kahin shopping pe hi nahi jaana. Mujhe na ghoomna hai.

Gaurav- toh bolo kahan chalna hai?

Palak(while looking in her phone)- Malacca City chale?

Gaurav(looked at her)- okay, as per your wish (he winked at her and she smiled)

They had their breakfast, asked the manager of the hotel about Malacca city and moved towards their destination.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Malacca City…**_

Palak was happy with the natural surroundings around there. She was enjoying the flowing wind with her hair flowing with the wind. They first went to the Malacca river. She sat near the river moving her hand in the water. She looked around and then looked at Gaurav….

Palak- Kitni khubsurat jagah hai na Gaurav?

Gaurav(looked at her)- Haan, khubsurat toh hai par…..(he paused to have a look at her)

Palak(looked at him)- Par kya ….tumhe acha nahi laga?

Gaurav(smiles)- nahi, mera matlab tha, ki tum…tumse zyada khubsurat kya ho sakta hai.

This statement by him made her blush. Gaurav smiles as he watched her expressions. He splashed some water on her and in turn she too did the same.

.

.

After a while, they were sitting near the banks of the river , when his phone rang. He checked the caller id and turned to Palak…..

" _Palak, ek urgent call hai, main abhi aata hun. Tum yahin rehna , kahin jaana mat….okay?"_

She nodded to him and he went away. He walked some distance and attended the call.

.

.

" _Haan, 50% kaam toh ho gaya hai. "_

 _._

" _Arey nahi, usey toh mujhpe khud se zyaada vishwas hai. Hamari manzil ab zyada door nahi hai"_

 _._

" _haan, usey bhi ab mujhpe vishwas ho gaya hai. Aap chinta mat karo, ab main apna agla step lunga."_

 _._

 _._

He gets startled when he feels a touch on his shoulder. He turned to find palak behind him. He speaks over phone….

" _I'll call you later. Bye._

He turns to palak…

" _Palak, tum yahan? Kya hua?"_

Palak(looks at him)- arey, kitne derr se baat kar rahe ho? Mujhe laga tum bhul gaye ki main bhi hu tumhare saath.

Gaurav(smiles)-arey , tumhe kaise bhul sakta hun.

Palak- toh kisse baat kar rahe they itni derr se? koi girlfriend toh nahi hai na?

Gaurrav(smiles)-arey nai baba! Ek dost tha. Tumhare alawa toh koi hai nai meri lyf mein.(he spoke lifting her chin up )

She blushed and poked in his arm…

" _tum bhi na…..bahut baatein banaate ho. Acha ab chalo…..bhook lagi hai"_

He smiled looking at her…

" _achaa chalo!"_

And they walked together. She looked at him….

" _waise Gaurav…."_

" _haan Bolo…."_ He spoke looking on the ground.

" _Maine suna hai ki tum acha gaate sunaao na". …_ She looked at him and hold his hand.

He looked at her…." _Arey nahi yaar, main kuch khaas nahi gaata."_

He moved while she stopped and hold his hand….

" _Gaurav , please, sunao na!"_

He looked at her and smiles….he pulls her closer….

 _ **Kyun Aajkal Neend Kam Khwaab Jyada Hai  
Lagta Khuda Ka Koi Nek Iraada Hain  
Kal Ka Fakir Dil Aaj Shehzada Hain  
Lagta Khuda Ka Koi Nek Iraada Hain  
Kya Mujhe Pyar Hain Aaaa…  
Kaisa Khumaar Hain Aaaa…**_

She blushed while he side hugged her and they walk off….

 _ **Pathhar Ke Inn Raston Pe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Phoolon Ki Ek Chadar Hain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jabse Milen Ho Hamko**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Badla Har Ek Manzar Hain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dekho Jahaan Mein Neele Neele Aasmaan Tale**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rang Naye Naye Hain Jaise Ghulte Hue**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Soye The Khwaab Mere Jaage Tere Waaste**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tere Khayaalon Me Hai Bheege Mere Raaste**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kya mujhe pyaar hai….**_

 _ **Kaisa khumaar hai….**_

Meanwhile,they reached the restaurant. It was a multi cuisine restaurant. They talked over various topics and had their lunch. Meawhile, Palak's phone rang. She picked it up…

" _Hi di….kaise ho? Aur jiju? Aapko pata hai , main aaap dono ko miss kar rahi hu. Pata nahi kab ye project khatam hoga."_

 _._

She stopped as she heard her sister and smiled….

" _Haan di…..wo toh mera bahut khayal rkhta hai. Aur aaj hum ghumne aaye hue hain."_

 _._

 _._

Gaurav looked at her as she talked to her sister….meanwhile, his phone rang….he moved aside to talk…

" _Hi bhai…."_

 _._

" _Bhai, I guess, hamara kaam aasan hota ja raha hai…dono hi mujhpe vishwas krti hain. Ab unhe na jaane kaun bachayega."_

 _._

 _._

" _haan thik hai…main rakhta hu"_

 _._

 _._

He turned and palak asked him….

" _Kisko kaun bachayega?"_

He stammered…. _"kuch nahi palak…..chalo na….hotel chalte hain….rest krte hain."_

Palak looked at him….. _"Gaurav, sach bolo!"_

He hold her hand….. _"Sach bol raha hu….ab chalo bhi."_

And they walked out of the restaurant.

.

.

 _ **Mumbai….Vineet's Home….**_

Vineet entered home and found Ruhana thinking something. He tapped on her shoulder….

" _Kya hua? Palak ko miss kar rahi ho?"_

She looked at him and nodded as YES. He sat beside her and hold her hands….

" _Roo…..wo wahan kaam ke liye gayi hain na…jaldi aa jayegi. Tum pareshan kyun ho?"_

 _._

She hugged him tightly. He was confused but smeared her hairs while she whispered….

" _Mujhe pata nahi kyun dar lag raha hai Vineet…..Aaj palak se baat bhi ki, par phir bhi."_

He separated and cupped her face….

" _Kuch nahi hoga….Wo bilkul thik hai. Acha ab chalo, get ready, hum dinner pe jayenge."_

She nodded as NO while he said…..

" _Ohho….ab itna pareshan mat ho…u know ki wo kuch hoga toh tumhe batayegi hi….hai na! Com'mon , get ready.'_

She smiles and gets ready and they move out for dinner…

 **A/N: okay here I end….**

 **So, who is Gaurav talking to? What is he hiding?**

 **Why is Ruhana fearful for her sister? Is all gonna be okay?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Plz R &R!**

 **Take care!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Heya everyone….I am back with another update….**

 **Palak- I am glad….you are liking it….hope you like this as well. Love you :***

 **Thanks to all who reviewed.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Malaysia….**_

Reluctantly, Palak agreed to share the room with was worried because of the wierd feelings she had the day before and today she had to spend a night in a single room with him. Gaurav notices her and smiles to himself and then moves closer to her, keeps his hand on her shoulder….she came out of her trance….

" _huhh….Kaun hai?"_

He looked at her….. _"relax yaar….main hi hoon. Aur kaun hoga yahan? Par tumhe kya hua, kal se pareshan si dikh rahi ho. baat kya hai?"_

She looked at him…though she loved him, yet this time she was hesitating to tell him what she was feeling. Maybe, he might laugh on her, for her silly thoughts, as he already said that there's no one around except them.

.

He saw her lost and snipped his fingers in front of her….

" _Hey….kahan kho gayi? Kuch bataogi bhi! "_

She looked at him yet smiled… _"Kuch nahi Gaurav, main fresh hoke aati hu."_

She took out her nightwear and moved into the washroom. She locked the washroom and sighed. She looked at her face in the mirror….She was tired , yet the tiredness was away from her becoz of the strange fear in her heart. She thought to herself….

' _Ye mujhe kya ho raha hai? Gaurav bhi saath hai phir kyun? Usey kuch kahungi toh wo mazak uda dega. Palak beta, shaant ho ja….kuch nahi hoga. Tujhe aise hi lag raha hoga. "_

She sighed and went to take a quick shower.

.

.

 _ **Outside….**_

Gaurav stood thinking something…..an evil grin on his face..

" _Finally, wo waqt aa hi gaya. Iski behen ne jo galti ki uski saza ab isey bhugatni hogi. She has to pay for her sister's deeds."_

.

.

Meanwhile Palak came out of the washroom. She saw Gaurav lost in his thoughts. She tapped on his shoulder, he looked back….She looked at him…..

Palak- Kya hua? Kya sochne lage?

Gaurav- Umm….kuch nahi! Tumhara wait kar raha tha. Kuch khaogi?

Palak(thinks)- nahi…but haaan, I'll have some coffee.

Gaurav(smiles)- Okay, main order karta hoon.

She nods and keeps her things in her bag when he turns….

Gaurav- Hey…..maine order kar diya hai, 10 minutes mein the waiter will come up with coffee. Main fresh hokar aata hoon.

Palak(Smiles)- Okay!

He moves into the washroom, while palak sits turning pages of a magazine she purchased for herself. She even checked her mobile, and was about to call her sister, when the room bell rang. She opened the door, took the order of coffee and thanked the waiter. Meanwhile, Gaurav came out of the washroom. Palak glanced at him…

" _Tum coffee piyo, main dii ko call karke aati hu."_

She moved out of the room to talk to her sister. Luckily, the call got connected. The sisters talked for some good minutes. That's when, Palak again felt a gaze on her. When she looked around , she found nothing except the darkness in the corridors of the hotels as most of the tourists were in deep sleep. On the other side, when her sister asked her, she replied that Gaurav was calling her and disconnected the call. She then went inside the room….

.

.

 _ **Inside the Room….**_

Gaurav was waiting for her. She smiled at him…

Gaurav- Lo , ab coffee piyo. (he handed him her cup)

Palak-Haan….aaj toh bahut tired hoon. Thanks! (She smiles and he too smiles back.)

Gaurav- Ab aisa karo, coffee pi ke aaram karo. Fir kal subah office jaana hai and back to Malaysia.

Palak- Haan….(Suddenly, she held her head)

Gaurav-Kya hua ?

Palak(kept her cup down)- pata nahi, chakkar se aane lage hain.

He makes her lie on bed…..

" _tum aaram se baitho, thik ho jayega. "_

She nods and rests her head on the backrest.

.

.

A while Later…Palak felt a touch on her hand. She opened her eyes and found Gaurav sitting beside her, moving is fingers on her hand. A weird feel ran through her body. She looked at him….

Palak- Ye tum kya kar rahe ho?

Gaurav- wahi jo mujhe pehle karna chahiye tha. (he says moving his finger on her face.)

Palak(jerks his hand)- Behave yourself Gaurav.

She climbs down the bed but he holds her hand and pulls her closer. She seemed scared and looked at him….

" _Leave me Gaurav!"_

She almost shouted on him, but he tightened his grip on her waist, as he was holding her from her waist. She tried to free herself from his grip but he had held her tightly. He whispered in her ears….

" _Yahan koi tumhari aawaz nahi sunega Palak. Isliye chillane ka koi faayeda nahi hain. Behtar yahi hoga ki tum wo karo jo main keh raha hoon."_

She looked at him with fierce eyes, yet he smiled evilly and pushed her on the bed and moved closer to her. She tried to push him away but he was strong enough. She looked at her…..

" _akhir tum chahte kya ho?"_

He looked at him …

" _Tumse badla!"_

She gave him a shocked glance….

" _Matlab kya hai tumhaara? Tum toh mujhse pyaar karte ho na?"_

He laughed sarcastically…..

" _Pyar? Pyar ka matlab bhi pata hai tumhe? Tumhari behen ko toh pyar ke maayne hi nahi pata. Isliye jo usne mere bhai ke saath kiya na uska badla main tumse lunga."_

He moves more closer to her and moves his fingers on her face moving to her neck. She jerked his hand…..

" _Mujhse door raho samjhe tum!"_

She pushed him and tried to run outside but he was much quicker and caught her again from her wrist. He tightened his grip and painful sigh escaped from her moved his hands on her waist making her shiver. She tried to escape but couldn't and he pinned her against the wall holding her tightly, tht only a painful sigh could be heard.

 _ **Mumbai, Vineet's Home….**_

Ruhana, who was peacefully sleeping, wakes up with a jerk. She was breathing heavily. She looked around and checked the time….it showed 3 am. She felt as if something was not right.

 _ **Ruhana's POV:**_ _**ye kaisa feeling tha….Vineet toh yahin hain….**_ (she looks at Vineet who was sleeping beside her.) _**Palak…**_ (thinks) _**haan, palak ko toh kuch nahi hua na? Wo thik toh hogi na!"**_

She had many bad thoughts in her mind and finally she messaged to her sister and laid back on the bed, yet sleep was now away from her eyes.

 **A/N: Okay Guys….here is new update. Hope you people like it.**

 **Palle….i hope it was nice…Love ya!**

 **Please R &R! **

**NOTE: A piece of note for al FT readers, that I am going to republish this on wattpad. Those who like to can catch up with the better version of this story there. Thanks !**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Heya pplzz….M back with another chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

 **Palak- Here's the next chapter! Hope you like! Love ya!**

 **Soniya- Sorry baby….but yeah…be ready …this chapter will make you cry.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Next Morning….Singapore…**_

Palak was shocked with the last night's incident. She seemed to be not in her senses. She looked around but didn't find anyone. She curled up her legs , hid her face on her knees and started crying. She remembered his words….

" _Tumhari behen ne jo kiya , uski saza tumhe bhugatni hogi."_

She shivered on even thinking of him. Meanwhile, her phone rang, she glanced at it, it was a call from Ruhana. She didn't pick up. She did so thrice, and for the fourth time, she cut the call and threw it on the floor.

.

.

 _ **Mumbai…**_

Ruhana who was making coffee for Vineet sighed….

" _Uff! Is ladki ko hua kya hai! Pehle phone nahi uthaya aur ab kaat diya. Message hi kar deti ki baad mein baat karegi!"_

She murmured this to herself when Vineet entered into the kitchen….

" _Relax Ruhana! Wo busy hogi isliye kaat diya hoga, tum chinta kyun kar rahi ho! Free hote hi tumhe call karegi."_

Ruhana looked at him…. _"Vineet! mujhe pata hai wo busy hogi, lekin pata nahi aaj mujhe ek ajeeb sa darr lag raha hai. Wo thik toh hogi na! "_

Vineet held her hands _…"Wo ekdum thik hogi. Tum hi keh rahi thi na ki aaj uski koi meeting hai?_ (she nodded as yes) _toh phir! Jab free hogi toh apne aap call karegi. Tum relax karo aur ready ho jao, office jaana hai na! "_

She nodded and moved to her room handing him his cup of coffee.

.

.

 _ **Singapore…**_

Palak was still in her room, crying her heart out, remembering the evil night. She cursed herself…

" _Mujhe pehle hi keh dena chahiye tha ki hume dusre hotel mein jaana chahiye. Mujhe aabhas tha pehle se ki kuch galat hone wala hai, phir bhi maine uspe dhyan nahi diya. Aur ab jab sab kuch ho chukka hai toh main kuch kar nahi sakti."_

Tears rolled down her eyes. She hugged the cushion tightly….she remembered how he had promised her that he'll be always with her, but , he ditched her. He was not the one she thought, he was not her Prince Charming. After meeting to him, as she started liking him, she thought, he'll be the one with whom she could share her heart just like she did with her sister.

.

She remembered her sister….

" _Di…..kaash wo yahan hoti!_ (tears rolled down her eyes) _But, unhe kya bataun? Unki life mein already bahut problems hai aur ab main! Main unko pareshan nahi karna already mujhe lekar pareshan rehti hai… Main unhe kuch nahi bataungi. Par abhi mujhe bas India jaana hai."_

.

On the other hand, people from her office were calling her. Her boss in Malaysia office and even Ritvik called her but she didn't pick up.

.

.

 _ **A While Later….**_

Palak gathered all her courage and moved into the washroom. She looked at herself in the mirror….the glow on her face was gone, her eyes were red due to crying. She cried more as she saw herself in the mirror. The red and painful marks on her arms and neck were enough to scare and shiver her. She turned on the shower and stood beneath that ...thought to wash out all the pain given by him.

.

.

 _ **At the Same Time, Mumbai…**_

Ruhana reached her office, but she seemed a bit upset. She could not concentrate. Her collegue cum friend Priya noticed this and moved to her…..

Priya- Roo, kya hua?

Ruhana- umm….kuch nahi.

Priya- I know, you're upset, bolo kya hua?

Ruhana- Kuch nahi Priya, bas kyat um mere liye ek favour karogi?

Priya- han bolo!

Ruhana- Tum aaj mera kaam sambhal lo, mujhe kuch urgent kaam hai. please!

Priya nodded and Ruhana grabbed her purse and moved to the CID bureau.

.

.

 _ **CID Bureau…**_

The senior officers were discussing a case while the others were chatting…some were completing their pending files. Ruhana entered the bureau…..she seemed worried. Purvi saw her on the entrance…

 _Ruhana! Tum is waqt yahan! Sab thik toh hai?"_

She asked moving towards her and Ruhana nodded as YES. Vineet who was helping Dushyant looked up on Purvi's voice and then found Ruhana. He moved to her and held her from her shoulders…

" _Ruhana! Tum yahan! Sab thik toh hai na! aur tum pareshan kyun ho?"_

Ruhana looks at him and hugs him….

" _Vineet, mujhe kuch nahi pata, tum please Palak ka pata lagao. Kal raat se usse baat nahi hui hai. Subah se wo phone kaat rahi hai aura b uska number not reachable aa raha hai. Please pata lagao ki wo kahan hai. mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai…wo thik toh hogi na?"_

She looked at him. He made her sit….

" _Relax Ruhana, wo busy hogi na isliye. Tum itna tension kyun karti ho! Free ho jayegi toh khud baat kar legi."_

Ruhana looks at him…. _"Vineet Please! Tum nahi samjhoge ki abhi mujhe kaisa lag raha hai. Mujhe pata hai ki kuch na kuch zarur hua hai. Please Vineet…tum….tum uska number trace kar sakte ho na….please karo na….jab tak usse baat nahi kar lungi , toh chain nahi ayega mujhe….please kuch karo."_

She held his hand tightly. He tries to calm her down….

" _Okay Okay! Tum shaant ho jaao. Kuch nahi hoga tumhari Pari ko. Main pata lagata hoon. Tum….tum abhi ghar jao."_

Ruhana nodded as No…..

" _Nahi, tum pehle Pari ke baare mein pata karo, meri usse baat karvao, uske baad hi main ghar jaungi."_

Abhijeet, who was listening to all this, moved to them….

" _Vineet! Mujhe lagta hai ki tumhe Ruhana ko lekar ghar jaana chahiye. Hum log palak ka pata lagate hain. Tum jao._ (he looked at Ruhana) _Ruhana, tum ghar jao. Hum par vishwas rkho, palak ka pata chalte hi hum tumhe bata denge. "_

Vineet took Ruhana home. Ruhana was still disturbed while Vineet tried to calm her.

.

.

 _ **Singapore..**_

Palak managed to get a ticket to India and she moves to the airport. She didn't inform anyone in her office nor to her sister. She was in a condition where she didn't want to talk. She boarded the flight and within a few hours, she landed in Mumbai.

.

.

 _ **Mumbai**_

She took a taxi and moved to her home. Ruhana was still disturbed. Vineet was trying to calm her down, but all failed. He knew, that until she will have a talk with palak, she'll not be okay. He gave her a cup of coffee. Just then, the doorbell rang. He opened the door and was surprised to find Palak. He looked at her….

" _Parii! Achanak aa gayi? Aa jao! "_

Ruhana looked up to find palak there. She immediately moved to her and hugged her….

" _tu thik toh hai na? Sab thik toh hai na? pata hai main kitna pareshan ho gyi nhi kar skti thi ki aa rahi hai.!"_

But she didn't get any reply from her. She looked at her sister. She looked pale and tired. Ruhana patted her cheeks….

" _Chal , tu fresh ho ja, main tere liye coffee aur snacks banati hu."_

Palak nodded and moved to her room. Here, Ruhana was a bit relaxed to have Palak back home. She prepared some snacks and coffee for her sister.

.

.

It was long time, and palak was not back still. Ruhana looked at Vineet….

Ruhana- Vineet, ye palak ko itna time kyun lag raha hai! Aawaz de rahi hoon toh bhi jawab nahi de rahi.

Vineet(Smiles)- Ruhana, relax! Tum palak ko kehti ho ki wo bachchon jaisi harkatein karti hai. is waqt tum kisi bachche se kam nhi lag rahi. Thaki hui hogi na!

Ruhana- Haan, thik hai thik hai….tumhari toh Sali hai, tum toh uski hi side lo! Tumko pata bhi hai pichle 10 hrs se mujh par kya beeti hai. Anyway, main hi dekhti hu.

Ruhana moved into Palak's room and finds her sleeping on the bed, hugging her teddy bear. Ruhana smiled looking at her and sat near her. She put her hand on her forehead but was startled to find that she had high fever. She immediately moved out to bring a bowl of cold water and cloth. Vineet saw her in hurry and asked her….

Vineet- Kya hua Roo? Ab pareshan kyun ho?

Ruhana- Vineet,Pari ko tez bukhar hai. tbhi itni gumsum thi.

Vineet- Acha , tum uske paas jao, main dawai lekar aata hu.

Ruhana nodded and moved into Palak's Room. She made her lie properly on the bed, covered her with blanket and started putting the wet napkins on her forehead. All thewhile, she was doing so, she was just looking at her little sister, who was her reason to live life to the fullest. Ruhana took her hand in her hand and she could hear a painful voice escaping her mouth in sleep. She smiles and moved her fingers in her hair to make her calm. Palak turned to her side,kept her head in her lap, held her hand and slept again. Ruhana smiled and kept her one hand on her head and kissed on her forehead.

.

The night passed on like this.

.

 _ **Next morning…**_

Palak woke up and found herself Sleeping in Ruhana's lap. She looked around and found vineet too, who was there with 3 cups of coffee. She sat up and looked at Ruhana….

Palak- Di, aap yahan?

Ruhana- Haan, tujhe bukhar tha na kal raat ko…..isliye main yahin thi. (she kept her hand on her forehead) Ab nahi hai. chal ye le coffee pi.

He handed her a cup of coffee and Palak holds it. Vineet sat down near her….

Vineet- toh Palak , kaisa raha trip?

She didn't replied. Vineet asked her again, but she still didn't replied. Ruhana and Vineet exchanged glances. Ruhana looked at her….

" _Pari! Kya baat hai? Sab thik hai na? mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hai ki tu mujhse kuch chhupa rahi hai?"_

Palak looked at her….

" _N….Nahi Di…bhala main aapse kuch kyun chhupaungi. Main thik hu. "_

Ruhana held her hand…. _"Sach bol Pari….tujhe pata hai tu mujhse kuch nahi chhupa sakti."_

Palak looked at her and kept her hand on hers…..

" _Dii….aapke alawa aur kaun hai mera…..mainn ekdum thik hu. Acha, aapko office nahi jaana?"_

Ruhana nodded negatively…. _"Jaana toh hai par mera mann nahi hai. Main chhutti ke liye bolne ka soch rahi tabiyat bhi thik nahi hai. "_

Palak was lst in her thoughts… _"Nahi dii, aap jao na….main thik hu. Meri wajah se chhutti nahi karo….please! Jiju…samjhao na Di ko!"_

She looked at Vineet who nodded as YES. Palak moved to washroom. RuVi walk out of the room.

.

.

 _ **RuVi Room….**_

Ruhana was taking out his and her clothes…she turned to vineet, who was checking something in his laptop….

" _Vineet! Mujhe ab bhi aisa lag raha hai ki Palak humse kuch chhupa rahi hai. Aur main jaanna chahti hu ki aisa kya hua hai uske saath! "_

Vineet looked at her…. _"Relax Roo…tum tension mat lo. Haan, pareshan toh wo dikhi mujhe…but hum kuch karte hain._ (thought for a while) _hum aaj sham ko kahin chalte hain, usey bhi achcha lagega."_

Ruhana nodded and then both of them left for their works. Palak was left alone at home.

" _Acha hua Di –Jiju chale gaye. Main Di ko kuch nahi bata sakti. Wo already kitna pareshan hai…..but main kya karu….unhe toh sab pata chal jaata hai…kaise bataun unhe wo sab….."_

 _._

She closed her eyes and tears rolled down her eyes.

.

.

 _ **Evening…**_

Vineet was back before his usual time. Palak was surprised….

Palak- Jijs…aaj itni jaldi?

Vineet(Smiles)- Han Pari…chalo, ready ho jao. Hum bahar jayenge. Tumhari di ko office se pick kar lenge.

Palak- Nahi jiju…aap aur di jao na! Mera mann nahi hai.

Vineet(holds her by her shoulders)- Pari please…..mujhe nahi pata tu kyun pareshan hai, par main tujhe aur teri Di ko pareshan nahi dekh skta. Com'mon , tum dono ka mood thik ho jayega.

Palak- Thik hai Jijs….main aati hu.

She went and got changed. And then both of them left.

.

.

 _ **Juhu Beach**_

Ruhana , Vineet and Palak entered and chose a place to sit. Ruhana chose to go near the sea barefoot. Palak insisted on sitting in the sand. She was still lost. After a little walk on the beach, ruhana also sat near her….while talking and looking around…..Suddenly , Palak held Ruhana's hand tightly…

" _Dii, yahan se chalo please! Jaldi karo…."_

Ruhana and Vineet were confused but they also started moving out on her insistence but were stopped by a loud voice….Both Ruhana and Palak were shocked and Palak was scared as well.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay…here I end…**

 **So , who's this, jisko dekh ke Ruhana and Palak as shocked?**

 **Will Palak tell everything to Ruhana?**

 **Stay tuned to know more…**

 **Please R &R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Heya ! M back with another update! Hope you people like it!**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love ya all!**

 **Happy Reading!**

Palak and Ruhaan were quite scared to hear the loud voice. Palak hid behind Ruhana as she was scared.

" _Dii, Jiju, please chalo na yahan se."_

That's when they heard another voice….

" _Mujhse bina mile chali jaogi Palak! "_

Palak gazed up to look at the owner of the voice. She shivered to see him. He smiled evilly….

" _Lagta hai ki tumne apni behen ko kuch nahi bataya. Acha hai…bahut acha hai. Waise bhi tumhari behen hum dono bhaiyon ka kuch bigaad nahi skti."_

Ruhana looked at him with shocking glance…..

Ruhana- ye kya bakwas hai Gaurav? Kya bole ja rahe ho?

Gaurav(Smiles)- wahi jo sach hai. aap apni behen se puch lijiye.

At the same time he heard another similar voice….

" _Jo mujhe karna tha wo maine kar diya Ruhana! Ab agar tum sab thik kar skti ho toh kar do! "_

She looked up to find Sahil. She clenched her fists in anger…

" _Tum yahan bhi aa gaye! Tumhari himmat bhi kaise hui mere saamne aane ki? Chale jao yahan se! "_

Sahil laughed sarcastically….

" _Tum meri nahi apni behen ki fikar karo. dekho zara usey…tumse apna badla toh maine le hi liya Ruhana! Barbaad toh kar hi diya tumhe! "_

Ruhana was about to speak something but , till then , the regional police came and arrested Sahil as informed by Vineet. And he took them home.

.

.

 _ **Home…**_

Palak ran into her room and locked the door. She threw herself on the bed and started crying. Her past was again in front of her. The past from which she was running to , was again in front of her. She was afraid that now Ruhana would question her.

 _ **In RuVi's Room….**_

Ruhana was sitting on the bed. She was disturbed by the beach incident. That's when, she felt a touch on her shoulder. She looked up to find Vineet. She hugged him immediately….

Ruhana- Aakhir yeh ho kya raha hai Vineet? Wo Sahil….wo chhoot gaya tha….aur wo Gaurav, wo aise kyun baatein kar raha tha. Palak, wo zaroor humse kuch chhupa rahi hai. tum pucho na…tumse tohh kabhi kuch nahi chhupaati!

Vineet(parted the hug and cups her face) Relax! Hum baad mein baat karenge. Abhi tum aaram karo. Abhi wo bhi pareshan hai. I am sure kuch toh zaroor hua hai.

Ruhana- toh baat ko taalo mat, please baat karo na usse! (she was crying as she was upset)

Vineet- acha okay! Main baat karunga shaant ho jao.

He made her sleep and sat thinking of what to do.

 _ **Palak's Room…**_

She was sitting on the bed, hugging her teddy bear. She seemed lost, unaware of what's going on around her. Only his voice, his behavior and the reminiscences of that night were moving on in her mind. Fresh tears were still forming in her eyes.

.

The days kept on single night changed her to the core. She was not the same girl who went off to Malaysia for her dream project. The naughtiness in her eyes was gone, her complaints about food, clothes went less. Vineet and Ruhana kept on asking her but she neatly denied that she is fine. But, the most that was bothering her was that she had been saying lie to her sister, to the one she always shared everything with.

Ruhana, too was disturbed with this. It was around 15 days since palak came to india. She started going for office, yet she was not able to concentrate as before. Ritvik, her friend from Malaysia also has joined the Mumbai Office. He noted her that she was disturbed and yet she tried to smile. That day, she was feeling a bit dizzy. Ritvik noticed her….he moved to her….

Ritvik- Kya hua Palak? All well?

Palak-haan…I'm…I'm fine! Don't worry!

Ritvik- Kya hua? Thik lag toh nahi rahi.

Palak- Kuch nahi, bas thoda sa chakkar aa gaya tha. I am fine.

Ritvik- Arey aise kaise, tum rest room mein jao. Main DrPrisha ko bulata hoon.

Palak- Please usey pareshan mat karo. I am fine.

Prisha(entered)- Dost pareshan nahi karte palak. Kya hua?

Palak- Kuch nahi yar, ye Ritvik aise hi bol raha hai.

Ritvik- Prisha, iska checkup karo. yeh waise hi kuch dinon se thik nahi lag rahi.

Prisha(holds palak's hand)- Chal Palak!

She takes Palak with her. She did her checkups and a few tests, for which she got reports in an hour. Prisha got surprised and shocked to see her reports. She looked at her….

Prisha- Palak, yeh sab kya hai? tu mujhe sach bata rahi hai ya nahi?

Palak took the reports from her hands and was shocked too. Tears fell by her eyes.

Prisha- Palak, kya hua? Aisa kaise ho skta hai? Aur tu aisa kaise kar skti hain?

Palak- Maine kuch nahi kiya. Ye sab us…..us Gaurav ki wajah se hua hain. I want to get this baby aborted…suna tune !

Prisha- what? Are you mad! Apni jaan jokhim mein kyun daalni hai tujhe?

Palak- Prisha, jo hua hai, uske baad jeene se bhi koi matlab nahi.

Prisha(cut her) Nahi palak, tu aisa kuch nahi karegi.

Palak- Okay fine! Tere alawa aur bhi doctors hain Mumbai mein! I can manage.

And she left the office.

.

.

 _ **Home…**_

She reached home. Today, Palak was early. She unlocked the home and rushed to her room. She locked the room and sat on the floor . She was shocked and hurt. She didn't knew what to do. She also didn't want to dsturb Ruhana and Vineet.

" _Yeh sab kya ho raha hai mere saath! Main kya karu…..Dii….dii ko kya bataun…..hamesha toh unhe pareshan hi karti rehti hoon. Aur ab yeh sab…..wo aur pareshan ho jayengi. Kya karu?"_

She cried heart out.

.

.

Meanwhile, Ruhana turned up home early. She was surprised to see the home unlocked. She entered inside calling for Palak. But she didn't replied. Ruhana knocked on her door.

" _Palak….Gudiya…darwaza khol. Sab thik hain na?"_

" _Haan Dii….sab thik hai. Aap tension mat lo. "_ Palak assured her from inside.

" _Acha thik hain, main coffee bana rahi hoon, tu bhi change kar ke aaja."_ Ruhana said so and went to change.

.

After long 30 minutes, Palak didn't turned up. Meanwhile, the doorbell rang….Ruhana opened the door. It was Ritvik. She invited him in.

Ritvik- Hello Ma'am, main Ritvik hoon. Palak ke office mein kaam karta hoon. Wo thik hain na?

Ruhana- Aao Ritvik….kya hua? Tum pareshan kyun ho?

Ritvik- Kuch nahi, wo palak bahut pareshan thi jab office se aayi. Isliye.

Ruhana- Ohh…acha wo room mein hai. Tum dekh lo.

Ritvik nodded and moved to her room. After knocking for 15 minutes, He tried to open the door, tried unlocking it from outside. Fortunately, he succeeded but was shocked to see the scenario inside the room. Ruhana was also shocked to see….and she could only utter her sisters name….

" _Gudiyaa….!"_

 _._

 **A/N: Okay here I end!**

 **So what did palak do? why is Ruhana and Ritvik shocked?**

 **Stay tuned to know more…**

 **Please R &R! **

**Take care!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Heyo ! M back with another chaptr.**

 **Hope you people like it.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Ritvik tried to open the door and was shocked to see the scenario inside. Ruhana , too came there with the loud sound and was shocked. She rushed inside….took Palak's head on her lap and tapped her face…..

" _Gudiya…..yeh tune kya kar diya? Paagal ho gayi hain tu? "_

She took the knife from her hand with which she had attempted to cut her wrist and threw it on the floor. Palak looked at Ruhana while she was angry…

" _tu khud ko superhero samajhti hain kya? Hua kya hai tujhe?Meri gudiya kahan chali gayi? "_

Here, palak didn't replied but held her hand and went unconscious. Ritvik , who was watching the two sisters, came out of his trance….

" _CHaliye , isey hospital le jaate hain."_

He lifted palak in her arms and moved outside to his car. Ruhana hurried picked her purse and was dialing a number.

.

.

 _ **Lifeline Hospital…**_

Ritvik and Ruhana rushed inside the hospital and Ruhana asked for DrShweta, her friend. DrShweta came there and Palak was taken under treatment. Here, as Vineet got free, he called Ruhana. Ruhana picked up the call and but her teary voice didn't get unnoticed by him.

" _Ruhana, kahan ho tum? Aur ro kyun rahi ho? hua kya hai?"_

 _._

She was not in a state to answer and she forwarded the phone towards Ritvik. He took the phone from her….

" _Sir! Mainn Ritvik hoon, Palak ka collegue. Aap jald se jald Lifeline hospital aa jaiye. Baaki baatein wahin batata hoon."_

Vineet agreed and without any question headed towards the hospital.

.

 _ **After a while,**_

DrShweta came out and called Ruhana.

Ruhana- Shweta, sab thik toh hai na? Meri gudiya thik hai na?

Shweta(with a serious voice)- Kuch thik nahi hai Ruhana! Aur tune yeh sab itna lightly liya, kuch kiya kyun nahi?

Ruhana(confused)- Hua kya hai Shweta, please clearly bolo!

Shweta- Thik hai, cabin mein chal ke baat karte hain.

Ruhana nodded and they moved into her cabin.

.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

Vineet reached the hospital and found Ruhana sitting on the bench outside. She was sitting in a shocked state of mind. He moved to her….

Vineet- Ruhana, kya hua? Palak kahan hai? (but she didn't responded back.)

Ritvik- Sir, Palak ko abhi warn number 102 mein shift karenge. Usne apne haath kin as kaatne ki koshish ki thi. Aur ma'am(he looked at Ruhana) Jab se doctor se mili hain, tabse aise hi baithi hain.

Vineet- Hmm….acha thik hai. Thanks a lot Ritvik! (he patted on his back)

Ritvik- Sir, wo toh mera farz tha. Afterall Palak meri dost hain.

Vineet(smiles a little)- phir bhi thank you. Ab tum ghar jao.

Ritvik- Sir, mujhe lagta hai ki aapko ghar jaana chahiye. Yahan main ruk jaunga. Waise bhi Ma'am pata nahi kis baat se pareshan hai.

Both of them looked at Ruhana. She was sitting , blankly, staring the ground. Meanwhile, DrShweta came there.

Shweta-Ruhana, kuch formalities puri karni hain.

Vineet- Chaliye Doctor, mujhe bataiye.

Shweta(nods)- aaiye! And Ruhana, u can meet palak now.

Vineet leaves with Shweta while Ruhana moves towards the ward where palak was. She moved inside. Her sister was sleeping. A few drips attached on her hands. Tear drops escaped her eyes seeing her little sister like that. A few voices echoed in her ears….

" _ **Diii….Mujhe akele darr lagta hai. Mujhe chhod ke mat jaana."**_

" _ **Mujhe bas aapke saath rehna hai."**_

" _ **Jab tak aap aur jiju ho, main nahi sudharne wali."**_

She came out of her trance with a touch on her shoulder. She looked up to find Vineet. She hold his hand.

Vineet- Roo, chalo, ghar chalte hain. Tumne dopahar se kuch nahi khaya.

Ruhana- Nahi Vineet, main yahin rahungi, Gudiya ke paas! Mujhe kahin nahi jaana.

Vineet- Roo plz! Dekho aise tumhari sehat pe bhi asar padega.

Ruhana- Jo asar padna tha wo pad gaya Vineet! Jo main nahi chahti thi, wohi hua. Kismat hi kharab hai na meri! (She almost shouted)

Vineet(held her from her shoulders)- Relax! Relax! Hua kya hai, wo bataogi?

Ruhana just turned to the other side. Even Ritvik who knew a little about Ruhana was shocked to see her so tensed and angry. He moved out saying that he will come the next day. Vineet then moved to Ruhana and made her sit on the sofa in the room. He also sat on his knees…

Vineet- Ab batao , kya hua? Kyun itne gusse mein ho? (he held her hands)

Ruhana, who had been holding back her tears, burst out with his warm touch….

" _Palak ki jo yeh haalat hai na, uski zimmedar main hoon Vineet…..Haan main! Maine Mumma se vaada kiya tha ki unki Gudiya ka khud se zyada khayal rakhungi. Uska har sapna pura karne ka vachan diya tha. Aaj agar main zinda hoon na toh bhi iski wajah se…._ (she pointed towards Palak) _Iski hasi hi mere jeene ka sahara hai…lekin meri ek galti ne iske chehre ki muskurahat chheen meri gudiya ko chheen liya."_

Vineet could understand how much painful it was for her to see palak in this condition. He hugged her to make her callm. She looked at him…..

" _tumhe pata hai meri galti kya thi? Meri galti thi ki maine Sahil se dosti ki. Aur jab itne saalon baad mera ateet mere saamne aaya toh maine khud se ek waada kiya tha is ateet ka asar Palak par nhi padne dungi….lekin mujhe kya pata tha ki wahi hoga. Wo Gaurav…wo Sahil ka bhai hai aur usne palak ke saath….aur usne apni jaan lene ki koshish ki."_

She culdn't speak anymore and was crying. Here, Vineet understood what she wanted to say. He didn't say anything but just hugged her. He made her sit on the couch and rubbed off her tears….

" _Ruhana, is waqt tumhe khud ko sambhalna hoga. Is waqt Palak ko sabse zyada tumhari zarurat hain. Bachpan se tumhe itna strong dekha hai usne, ab agar wo tumhe aise dekhegi toh kya sochegi. Tumhe palak ke liye khud ko strong rehna hoga. Varna wo aur toot jayegi."_

Ruhana glanced at him…. _"Main koshish karungi Vineet! Mujhe har haal mein Palak ko wapas laana hai."_

He squeezed her hands….. _"Hum usey zaroor wapas layenge."_

 _._

Here, on the other hand, Palak seemed to gain consciousness. They looked at her. Ruhana moved towards her and in the deep sleep , suddenly Palak's face showed scarednes. She took hold of the bedsheet. Ruhana saw this and held her hand. With that, palak went calm. Ruhana moved her fingers in her hair as if assuring her that she is always there with her.

.

Outside the ward, there was someone watching them. He thought to himself…..

" _I promise Palak, ab tumhari zindagi mein sirf khushiyan hongi. It's a Gentle Promise! "_

 _._

 _._

 **A/N: Okay, here's the new chap!**

 **Who's this person who promised lots happiness to Palak?**

 **And is everything gonna be okay?**

 **Stay tuned to know more!**

 **Please R &R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: hello..i am back with an update.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Lifeline Hospital…**_

Ruhana was sitting near Palak's bed holding her hands with one and moving the other hand in her hair. She wanted her little sister to be fine. Becoz of the sedatives, she was asleep. Vineet came into the ward after fulfilling the formalities. He kept his hand on Ruhana's shoulder. She looked up.

Vineet- Ruhana, chalo ,hum ghar chalte hain. Tuumhe aaram ki zarurat hai.

Ruhana- Nahi Vineet, main yahin thik hoon. Main Gudiya ko chhod ke kahin nahi jaane wali.

Vineet- Par aise kaise chalega. Yahan pe DrShweta hain na,wo palak ka dhyan rakhengi. Aur phir hum thodi derr mein wapas aa jayenge. Isse toh tumhari health pe bhi asar padega na.

Ruhana(in a careless manner)- Mujhe koi farak nahi padta. Main kahin nahi ja rahi hoon. Suna tumne!

He glanced at her. He knew she was still upset with what all had happened, the truth that was revealed, and she considered herself the reason of what all had happened to Palak. He knew , she won't agree to what he will say, so he held her hands. ….

" _Okay thik hain. Tum baitho yahan pe. Main kuch khan eke liye leke aata hoon. Lekin please pareshan mat ho. Sab thik ho jayega."_

She nodded and he left the room. Ruhana glanced at Palak…She realized a lot of changes in her little sister. The face, which always lighted with a smile, fear was strongly visible. The girl, who was always her reason to laugh, had almost forgotten even to smile. Why? Just because of one incident.

.

That Incident! Even she was scared thinking about it. Fresh tears formed in her eyes. She caressed her sister's forehead and looked at her….

" _I am sorry Gudiya…Mujhe nahi pata tha ki meri galti ki itni badi saza tujhe bhugatni padegi. Vaada kiya tha maine khudse bhi aur tujhse bhi, ki tujhpar kabhi aanch nahi aane ….lekin maine toh apna vaada tod diya na. Apni Di ko maaf kar de Gudiya…..tere saath jo bhi hua, hona toh mere saath chahiye tha na….lekin bhagwaan ko toh kuch aur hi manzoor tha. "_

Tears leaked down her eyes. That's when , she felt a warm touch on her head. She looked up to find Vineet. She rubbed off her tears….

Vineet sat near her…

Vineet- Ruhana, yeh lo , Juice pi lo. (he forwarded a bottle)

Ruhana-Nahi Vneet, mujhe nahi peena.

Vineet-Roo, ye kaisi zidd hain?Tum toh aise nahi karti thi. Aise toh tum palak ka dhyan bhi nahi rakh paogi.

Ruhana(looked at Vineet)- Mujhe bas palak thik chahiye. Jab tak isey hosh nahi aa jaata, tab tak main kuch nahi khane wali. Tum zidd chhod do.

Vineet(held her by her shoulders)- Ruhana! Ye kya tareeka hai. Tumhe kya lagta hai, bas yahan baithe rehne se Palak uth jayegi? Agar tum apna dhyan nahi rakhogi toh kaise chalega. Jab wo tumhe aise dekhegi toh us par kya beetegi? Kyun khud ko itna kamzor bana rahi ho?Palak ki behen itni kamzor toh nahi thi. (he looked at her) tum hi kehti ho na ki yeh tumhare jeene ki wajah hai, toh kabhi socha hai ki tum bhi kisi ke jeene ki wajah ho skti ho. Aaj isey sabse zyada tumhari zarurat hai aur jab wo tumhe aise dekhegi toh kya sochegi….uske liye hi sahi, tumhe khud ko strong rakhna hoga. Usey wapas strong banane ke liye, hume strong rehna hi hoga.

He glanced at her. She had tears in her eyes. The always confident girl was feeling low. She put her forehead on his smeared her head and made sure that everything will be fine.

.

.

Ruhana who was sitting near Palak, felt some movement on her her as she was holding her hand. She looked at her sister and smiled a bit. She woke Vineet and called for DrShweta. DrShweta came inside and did the checkup. She then turned to Ruhana

Shweta- Sab thik hain Ruhana. Bas u need to take care.

Ruhana- thanks Shweta! Thanks a lot! I'll take care.

Shweta(smiles)- Okay….ab tu isey sambhal, main kuch medicines likh ke deti hu, wo mangva lena.

Ruhana(nods)- Okay!

Shweta(turned)- Aur haan, aap kal isey ghar le ja skte hain.

Here, Palak slowly gained consciousness. She opened her eyes and found Vineet standing beside her. She weakly looked at them, as her view went clear….

" _Jiju"_

Vineet kept his hand on her head….

" _Ab kaisi ho tum?"_

She replied…. _"thik hoon Jiju! Di kahan hain?"_

He thought for a while… Actually, Ruhana had moved out of the room as she needed some time…

" _Di ghar pe hain. Chalo, ab kal hum ghar jayenge."_

" _Di naraz hain na mujhse?"_ She looked at Vineet who just nodded his head…Tears rolled down her eyes…

" _Mujhe pata hai Di mujhse naraz hain….jo kuch maine kiya wo sahi bhi toh nahi tha. Par jo mere sath hua wo….."_

Vineet rubbed off her tears and hugged her….

" _bas Pari! Ab jo ho gaya , so ho gaya. Jo hua usey hum badal nahi skte, par aane wale kal ko toh bana skte hain na…"_

She nodded positively and he smiled.

.

.

 _ **Next Morning , Home…**_

Vineet and Palak came home. Ruhana prepared some milkshake and cut some fruits for her. She moved into her room and kept it on the table. Vineet was tying to cheer her up. Ruhana was about to move when Palak caught her hand…

" _Di, Naraz ho?"_

Ruhana, didn't replied, but looked at Vineet….

" _Vineet! Zara apni laadli se pucho ki jo isne kiya wo kyun kiya? Isne hume sab kuch kyun nahi bataya?"_

Palak knew her sister as angry. She stood up from the bed and held her hands….

Palak- Di, mujhe pata hai aap mujhse naraz ho. Zaahir si baat hai, aapka naraz hona jayaz hai, lekin di, mujhe khud nahi Pata ki mujhe ho kya gaya tha. Jo kuch us raat hua, wo …..wo mujhse bardasht nahi hua.

Ruhana(glances at her)- Toh chal di apni zindagi khatam karne? Yeh nahi socha ki mera kya hoga? teri khushi mere liye maayne rakhti hain toh dukh kyun nahi? (her voice choked)aur itna sab hone ke baad bhi tune mujhe kuch nahi bataya.

Palak- Di, mujhe pata hai, maine galti ki hai. aur aap pehle se hi itni pareshan thi, isliye maine socha…..(but was cut by Ruhana)

Ruhana- isliye tune socha ki Di ko kuch nahi bataungi….haina…. (she looked at her)Palak, is duniya mein sirf tu hi hai jisme meri jaan basti hain…aaj se 15 saal pehle bhi meri pehli priority tu thi aur aaj bhi hai. aur agar tujhe yeh lagta hain ki teri pareshani se main pareshan ho jaungi toh yeh khayal apne dil se nikal de. Jab main tujhe lekar yahan aayi thi na tab tu sirf 10 saal ki thi….tu itni badi nahi hui hai ki apne faisle khud le le.

Palak(knew her sister was right)- Main aapko kya batati Di? Wo sab sochkar bhi mujhe darr lagta hain. Kya batati main!

Ruhana- Nahi batakar kya haasil ho gaya tujhe? Tujhe pata hai pichle 24 ghante maine kaise kaate hain?agar tu kuch batati toh hum uska solution dhundhte. Us…us insaan ko saza dilwaate. Tu toh sab kuch share karti thi na mujhse? Phir? Teri pareshani se mujhe pareshani hoti hai. tu pareshan hai wo mujhe pehle hi feel ho gaya tha, isliye puchti rahi. Par tut oh bachpan se hi ziddi haina. (tears rolled down her eyes) _isliye Di ko kuch batana zaruri nahi samjha._

Palak moved to her and made her sit on the bed.

" _Di, mmujhe pata hai maine aapko bahut hurt kiya hai. shayad aap thik keh rahi ho , mujhe apko batana chahiye tha. Par mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha tha. Jo thik laga wo kiya. Par aap yun naraz mat ho. I promise aage se aisa kuch nahi hoga….pakka! "_

She kept her head in her lap and locked her hands round her waist. Tears still rolled down her eyes. Ruhana moved her fingers in her hair….

" _thik hain Gudiya….lekin agli baar aisa kuch kiya toh mujhse baat mat karna."_

Palak looked up at her….

" _Nahi Di, aisa mat bolo na! I promise ab aisa kuch nahi karungi aur aapki saari baat maanungi."_

She hugged her again. Ruhana smiled and hugged her back…

Finally…she had her little sister with her…maybe they could cry and lessen their pain. Vineet , who was watching them, just smiled at them and pulled both of them in a hug…..a hug they both needed.

.

Meanwhile, the doorbell rang. Vineet Moved to open the door, but found a boquet on the door. He saw Palak's name on the card. …

.

.

He picked the boquet and moved to Palak's room.

 **A/N: Okay…An emotional one…**

 **Let's see, what happens next.**

 **So, who sent the boquet….stay tuned to know more…**

 **Please R &R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hiya….M back with another update. Thank you for all the reviews. Let's now see, who sent the boquet to Palak.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Palak's Room…**_

Vineet entered inside with the bouquet. He kept the bouquet near her bed. Palak glanced at it and then at him…

Palak- Aapne bouquet ki bhi home delivery karva li jiju?

Vineet- Arey Nahi Pari! Yeh mujhe darwaze ke paas mila. Pata nahi kaun chhod gaya?

Palak- Kya jiju, yahan kaun chhod ke jayega. Aapne hi mangvaya na!?

Vineet- Na re Pari! Tum hi dekh lo. Ispe tumhara naam likha hai. zara check karo.

Palak- Acha.

She took the bouquet and read the card attached to it. It was written….

" _A beautiful Gift for a beautiful Heart. Good Morning Miss Palak! From- Your Wellwisher. "_

This was an unnamed note. Palak read the note and looked at Vineet.

" _Jiju, ispe toh kisi ka naam bhi nahi likha…..pata nahi kisne bheja hai."_

He glanced at her…. _"Hoga tumhara koi dost."_

" _nahi jiju….mera koi dost hai nahi. Aur ab main kisi se dosti krna bhi nahi chahti."_

There was a tinch of hurt and sadness in her words. Vineet understood her pain and smears her head.

" _Parii….tujhe jitna time lena hai na, le le. Lekin mujhe meri hasti khelti pari wapas chahiye. Wo jo mujhse apni Di ki shikayat karti thi, wo jo mujhse apni zidd manvana jaanti hai. Mujhe wahi Pari chahiye jo na sirf teri Di ki balki mere liye bhi jeene ki wajah hai."_

She looked at him. She could see immense care and love in his eyes as she saw in her sister's eyes. He was always by her side, since he became a friend fo Ruhana after they came in Mumbai, he was a frequent visitor to their home. At that time she called him "Dost" because he was her sister's friend. She didn't knew when this relation reached from "Dost" to "jiju" , but his care and love always deepened. He had always been on the place of her father and sometimes a brother. She immediately hugged him.

.

He could feel her crying and he smeared her head. She parted the hug and looked at him…..

" _Thank you Jiju! Maine suna hai ki sirf ek pita hi aise hote hai jo kabhi apni beti ko hurt nahi krte…har tarah uski dekhbhal krte hain. Aur…..aur dad ke baad …..papa ke baad ab aap hi ho. Di ka bhi dhyan rkhte ho. Thank you Jiju! And I love you so much! "_

This girl had tears in her eyes. He rubbed off her tears….

" _Mujhpar bharosa hai na?_ (she nodded as a YES, he smiled) _toh phir, ek nayi shuruaat karte hain. Ab sab acha hi hoga."_

 _._

" _Par Jiju….yeh….."_

She kept her hand on her tummy, she knew she had a little creature inside her. She never wanted to bear this trickled down her eyes. That's when she heard a sister….

" _Gudiya….jo ho raha hai, wo hone de._ (she moved closer to her and made her sit on the bed) _jo bhi kuch hua, uski saza hum is nanhi si jaan ko nahi de sakte na. Main jaanti hoon yeh sab bahut mushkil hai,aur tu is sab ke liye taiyar nahi hai. lekin tu chinta mat kar. Hum kuch sochte hain. Problem hai toh solution bhi hoga. Abhi tu sirf apna dhyan rkh…samjhi?"_

.

" _Par Dii…main nahi chahti ki kisi ke liye bhi koi problem khadi ho!"_ She looked at her sister and jiju.

Vineet moved to her and sat beside her….

" _I promise Parii….kisi ko koi problem nahi hogi. Jaise hum aaj hai , waise hi hum aage bhi rahenge."_

Palak looked at him and smiled lightly. Ruhana took out her medicines….

" _Chalo, ab dawai khao. Aur rest karo. "_

She made her have her medicines. Palak, being tired , mentally and physically as well, drifted into sleep. Ruhana pecked a kiss on her forehead and moved out of the room. She moved into the balcony, seemed to lost in her own thoughts. She came out of her trance on a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to find Vineet…..he forwarded a coffee mug….

" _Tumhari tension kam karne ke liye…."_

She smiled a bit. He stood taking support of the wall and ganced at her….

Vineet- tum kya soch rahi ho?

Ruhana- Yahi ki ab hum kya karenge. Palak ko toh samjha diya, but hum kya karenge. Wo abhi in sab zimmedariyon ke liye taiyar nahi hai Vineet…

Vineet- Jaanta hoon Roo….lekin agar usey sambhalna hai toh pehle tumhe sambhalna hoga. Tumhe khud pe yakeen karna hoga kit um yeh sab handle kar logi. Main jaanta hoon ki yeh sab bahut mushkil hai, lekin hume koi kadam toh uthana hi hoga. Pari ko phir se jeene ki wajah deni hogi.

Ruhana-Lekin kaise?

Vineet- Ruhana! Calm down! Aisa bhi toh ho skta hai na ki is bache ke is duniya mein aane ke baad, palak ko bhi jeene ki ek wajah mil jaaye. Aur shayad Pari phir se vishwas karna seekh le.

Ruhana(looked at him)- Ek baar vishwas tootne ke baad, kisi pe phir se vishwas karna bahut mushkil hota hai Vineet. Main jaanti hoon, uspe kya beet rahi hogi. Hume….hume pari ko in sab ke liye taiyar karna hoga.

There talk was interrupted by the doorbell. They exchange glances and he moves to open the door. Ruhana follows him. He opened the door and finds Ritvik on the door. Vineet smiles….

Vineet- Arey Ritvik tum….aao andar aao!

Ritvik(enters in)- Hello Sir/Ma'am, I hope maine disturb nahi kiya.

Vineet- Arey nahi, aao tum baitho!

Ritvik(while sitting)- Wo Sir, actually office ke kaam se nikla tha, socha palak se mil loon. Wo thik hai na?

Vineet- haan, par abhi tum usse nahi mil paoge. Wo aaram kar rahi hain.

Ritvik- Koi baat nahi sir! Main usse baad mein mil lunga. Mujhe bas uska haal chaal puchna tha.

Ruhana(who came their with water)- tumne thik kiya ki tum yahan aa gaye. Can u do me a favor?

Ritvik- Yes Mam, bataiye!

Ruhana(brought an envelope)- Waise toh maine tumhare boss ko phone kar diya hai but yeh hai palak ki leave application, kya tum isey apne boss ko de doge?

Ritvik(smiles)- Sure! Aap bas apna aur Palak ka dhyan rkhiyega!

Ruhana smiles and nods. And taking their leave , Ritvik leaves.

.

.

Vineet looks at Ruhana….She seemed lost…

Vineet- waise Roo, mujhe aisa lagta hai ki tum bhi wahi soch rahi ho, jo main soch raha hoon.

Ruhana- Main kya soch rahi hoon?(she looked at him)

Vineet- Yahi ki , Ritvik is the right person.(he winks at her)

Ruhana- Matlab?

Vineet- Matlab yeh…..ki Ritvik aur Palak ek dusre ko jaante hain…right?

Ruhana- Haan….palak ne bataya tha ki yeh log Singapore mein mile they.

Vineet(Smiles)- Hmm…..main jaanta hoon, mujhe kya karna hai.

And he smiles. Ruhana gets confused, but shakes her head as she knew what he'll do will be right.

.

.

On the other hand, Ritvik meets Palak's friend and doctor Prisha, who tells him everything that happened to her, he was shocked to hear all that but then as he thought of Palak, he promised himself that he'll bring her back.

.

.

 _ **Later that evening…**_

Palak and Vineet were watching a movie sitting in the living room while Ruhana was doing some work. In order to cheer up palak, he threw a cushion on Ruhana…

" _kya yaar, bas kaam aur kaam…kabhi toh chain se baitha karo. "_

She looked up….

" _Kya kar rahe ho Vneet, bache nahi ho tum."_

 _._

" _mujhe aur pari ko bhook lagi hai. Tum milkshake bana do na! "_ He said to her.

.

"Uhh..kya hai Vineet, grow up! Khud bana lo jaake ." Ruhana replied irritated.

.

Vineet made a sad face, at which Palak giggled. Both of them looked at her and smiled a bit. They had an eye talk and after that she moved into the kitchen to prepare the milkshake.

.

.

At the same time, the doorbell rang. Palak moved to open the door. There was Ritvik with a flower bouquet. She smiled lightly and let him in. He gave her the bouquet which she accepted. Ruhana brought milkshake for them.

.

.

Ruhana moved to her room, as she had some work. Vineet got a call and he went into the balcony.

.

.

Here in the living room, Palak and Ritvk were chatting, he tried to cheer her up. And being his friend, palak was a bit opened to him. She laughed at a joke cracked by him. Ruhana who was moving into the kitchen saw her and a smile made way on her face..

.

She knew something that what Vineet said was right. But…

.

.

But, she decided something…..something that would assure her of her little sister's happiness.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay! Here is the new update.**

 **So , Ritvik is trying to cheer up Palak. Here, Ruhana finds her sister happy, though for a while.**

 **But now she has decided something…what is that?**

 **Stay tuned to know more!**

 **Please R &R!**

 **Take care!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Heya…I am back with another update. Hope you guys like it .**

 **Happy Reading!**

The days were passing. Palak seemed to get better. Ritvik used to come almost everyday to meet her. He would make her laugh, cheer her up, used to bring flowers for her everyday. He smiled wider on seeing her smile. That very day, when Ruhana returned from her office,she found Ritvik with Palak. She smiled when she saw her sister happy.

Palak(looked at her )- Di, kya soch rahi ho? jao na, fresh ho jao. JIju ka phone aaya tha, aaj unhe late ho sakta hai . (she spoke in a manner she used to)

Ruhana(smiles)- Acha thik hai. Main fresh hokar aati hu.

Palak- Jaldi aao! Kyunki aaj coffee Ritvik banayega.(she smiles)

Ruhana(turns) – Wo kyun banayega? Wo mehman hai na….tu kyun nahi banati?

Palak-Arey par, usne bola ki wo Coffee banayega. (looked at Ritvik) Hai na Rits?

Ritvik(surprised as she called him Rits, but smiles)- Han han….(to Ruhana) Ma'am, main bana lunga. Don't worry.

Ruhana(smiles)- Acha thiik hai, Palak, uski help karna…samjhi?

Palak(nods innocently)- Haan Di.

Ruhana smiles and moved into her room while Palak pushed Ritvik in the kitchen. After a while, when Ruhana came out of her room, she heard giggling sound from the kitchen….she moved forward to find palak sitting on the kitchen slab laughing….

" _Oh My God Ritvik! Tum aise jokes akhir late kahan se ho? I mean….ek din mein 10 jokes….wo bhi hilarious…"_

 _._

 _Maine kaha tha na Palak, Mere saath rahogi toh bilkul bore nahi hogi. Ab batao bore hui tum?"_ He looked at her .

.

" _Nahi, bilkul nahi! I am sure tum bhi bahut mastikhor ho…..meri tarah ekdum! Hai na? acha batao, tumhari bhi koi bhai ya behen hai?"_ She spoke happily to him…

Ritvik glanced at her, he was happy to see her smiling. But his smile vanished on her question. But he picked up the coffee mug and gave it to her….

" _Haan, lekin abhi tum yeh coffee piyo. Aur di ko bula lo."_

Palak nods and shouts for Ruhana…

" _Sweety Di, jaldi aa jao. Nahi toh coffee thandi ho jayegi."_

Ruhana moved towards them…

" _Hanji, main yahin hoon. "_

Ritvik and Palak, moved outside and found her sitting on the sofa, checking something on her mobile. Ritvik moved towards her and forwarded the cup….

" _Ma'am , Coffee!"_

Ruhana looked up at him and smiles….takes the cup from his hand….

Ruhana- Waise Ritvik….(she looked at him while he looked at her confusedly) Main tumhari boss hoon?

Ritvik- Nahi toh….(he seemed a bit scaredd)

Ruhana- toh yeh Ma'am bulana band karo.(he looked at her surprised, while she smiled) Haan, tum bhi mujhe Di ya jo kuch bulana chaho wo bula sakte ho.

Ritvik looked at her and smiles…. Palak looks at him….he was lost for a few moments….She snippedd her fingers in front of him…

" _Oye, kahan kho gaye tum? Main kabse bula rahi hoon."_

He came out of his trance and turned to Palak…

Ritvik- haan bolo.

Palak(looked at him)- Mujhe na office join karna hai.

Ritvik(looked at her)- Office? Sach?

Palak(Smiles)- haan, main ghar mein bore ho jaati hu. Di-jiju bhi chale jaate hain. Isliye maine decide kiya hai ki main office rejoin karungi. Please tum yeh information Sir ko de dena.

He smiles and looked at Ruhana , who was also surprised , but nods a YES to him. He smiles….

Ritvik- Okay! Main abhi hi Boss ko bata dunga. He'll be happy.

Palak(smiles)- Thanks Ritvik!

Ritvik(Smiles)- Its my pleasure! Acha, ab main chalta hoon. Tum apna khayal rakhna. Bye!

She smiles while he leaves. Palak moves into her room while Ruhana calls Ritvik….He turns to her…

Ruhana- Ritvik Ruko!

Ritvik- jee Ma…..Uhh….Jee Di Kahiye!

Ruhana- Ritvik, I owe you a Thanks….

Ritvik(looks at he)- Kis baat ke liye? Agar aap Palak ki baat kar rahi hain, toh please thank you mat boliye. Wo meri bhi dost hain. Mujhe bhi apni dost wapas chahiye. And I am glad ki she is coming back to her normal self.

Ruhana(smiles)- haan, thik keh rahe ho. And its all because of you. Kyunki Main aur Vineet toh aisa kuch kar bhi nahi pa rahe they. Wo tumhare saath rehti hai toh muskarati hai, khush rehti hai. Aur waise bhi kabhi kabhi dosti aur pyaar har zakham ki dava ban jaata hai…..aur tumne wahi kiya hai.

Ritvik(looked at her confused)- Matlab?

Ruhana- Matlab yeh ki tumhari wajah se Palak pehle jaisi ho rahi hai. Kuch din pehle tak wo kahin jaana nahi chahti thi, par ab wo office jaana chahti hain. Main chahti hu Ritvik ki jaise tumne abhi tak uska khayal rakha, waise aage bhi rakhoge? (she looked at him)

Ritvik(holds her hand)- I promise Di! Main ….main uska pura dhyan rakhunga. Aap chinta mat kijiye.

Ruhana(smiles)- Ritvik, tum par mujhe pura vishwas hai. Main ummeed karti hoon ki tum mera yeh vishwas todoge nahi.

Ritvik(looks at her)-Meri taraf se aapko koi shikayat nahi hogi Di.

Ruhana smiles and he leaves from there. Ruhana closes the door and moves into Palak's room.

.

.

 _ **Palak's Room…**_

Palak was checking something in her handbag. As she saw her sister's glimpse , she turns to her….

Palak- Di, aapne mera saaman kahan rakh diya? Project files vgerah…mil hi nahi raha. Dhundh do na!

Ruhana(smiles but asks)- Kyun? Tujhe kya karna hai?

Palak(turns to her)- Mujhe check karna hai. Wo project adhura reh gaya tha na. Ab office jaake usey pura karna hai.

Ruhana(smiles)- Acha, matlab tune decide kar liya hai office jaane ke liye?

Palak looks at her sister and pulls her inside. She makes her sit on the bed and sits beside her…

" _Haan Di. Maine decide kiya hai ki main ab phir se office join karungi. Waise bhi main ghar mein bore ho jaati hoon. Aur jo kuch bhi mere saath ho raha hain, shayad wo bhi kuch hadd tak thik jo jaaye. Di, please, please mana mat wo sab kuch bhulna chahti hoon."_

 _._

Ruhana cups her face….

" _Main khush hoon Pari, main khush hoon ki tune apne liye kuch socha. Jitna busy rahegi utna acha hai tere liye. Aur phir office mein bhi Ritvik toh hai hi. Mujhe yakeen hai wo tera pura khayal rakhega."_

Palak looked at her and smiles…

" _Haan di, aapko pata hai, aaj usne mujhe itne saare jokes sunaaye na…..sachi mein, uske saath rehke na koi bore nahi ho sakta. Aap uske saath rahogi na toh pata chalega ki wo utna shaant hai nahi jitna shakal se dikhta shaitaan hai wo…"_

Ruhana was smiling to watch her sister 's when the doorbell rang. Palak smiles.

" _Jiju honge…..main dekhti hoon."_

She rushes to open the door while Ruhana follows her and moves into the kitchen. Here, Palak opens the door, smiles as she finds Vineet….she hugs him….

" _Hello Jiju….aap toh derr se aane wale they na?"_

Vineet smiles…. _"Haan…mujhe laga main late ho jaunga, but kaam jaldi ho gaya. Toh I 'm home. "_

Palak smiles…. _"Hehe, achi baat hai. Ab batao aap mere liye kya laaye ho?"_

Vineet smiles and gives her a rose bouquet….

" _Ye hain tumhaare liye…"_

She smiles and takes the bouquet….

" _Acha ab aap jao. Aapka rose kitchen mein hain."_

With that she giggles and runs into her room. Vineet shakes off his head and moves in while Ruhana came with water for him…He glanced at her…

Vineet- Roo, I think sab thik ho raha hai.

Ruhana(smiles)- Haan, aur tumhari Pari kal se office join karna chahti hai. Isn't it good?

Vineet(sidehugs her)- Acha hai! Ab toh tum khush ho?

Ruhana(smiles)-Haan. And for this change, we owe a thanks to Ritvik.

Vineet(smiles)- Maine thik hi kaha tha, Ritvik is the right person. Example tumhare saamne hain.

He winks at her and she smiles….

" _You're always right Inspector Vineet. Thanks for everything!"_

He sidehugs her and kisses on her forehead.

.

" _Mujhe bhi Hug chahiye Jiju….!"_

Palak came there complaining like a little girl. He smiles…

" _Aaja Pari…tere bina meri family puri kaise hogi!"_

Palak hugs him tighter whispering a Thank youfor all what he did for her. And then they decided to go for dinner at which Palak firstly hesitates but then agrees...she looked at them…

" _I will try to be happy …..aur mujhe pata hai, chahe kuch ho jaaye, aap dono toh hamesha mere saath ho…hai na?"_

Ruhana nods as YES and hugs her little sister, indeed, she had grown up now.

.

 **A/N: Okay here I end!**

 **Palak has decided to join office.**

 **Ruhana is happy to see her recovering.**

 **Ritvik is happy to see her happy, is he feeling something for her?**

 **Will Ritvik confess his feelings….Stay tuned!**

 **Please R &R!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello…M back with another update…**

 **Thanks for all the reviews!**

 **Palle….I am glad you are liking it.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Next Morning…**_

Palak was getting ready for office. She seemed happy with her decision and she knew that her new friend Ritvik was with her in whatever the situation is. She called out to her sister as she didn't find some of her things….

" _Dii, mera black and red shrug top nahi mil raha. Aapne dekha kya?"_

" _Aur mera id-card? Aapne sab cheezein kahan rakh di?"_

Ruhana, who was in kitchen, came out at the voice. A smile made way on her face. Her little sister was back to her own self. She handed a cup of coffee to Vineet and headed to her sister's room. Palak looked at her…

" _Di, please mera top aur id-card dhundh do. Mujhe derr ho rahi hain. Main nahane jaati bhi aane wala hoga."_

Saying so, she rushes into the bathroom. Ruhana shakes her head and searches the top she was asking and placed it on the bed near her jeans. She even takes out her id card and keeps some cash in her purse and left as Vineet called her.

.

 _ **A while Later…**_

Palak came out of her room. She saw Ruhana arranging breakfast on the table. She looked around while taking her place on the dining table…

" _Jiju Kahan chale gaye?"_

Ruhana smiled…. _"Wo taiyar ho rahe hain. tu nashta kar. Aaj maine tere favorite Cheese Sandwich banaye hain."_

" _yayaa! Love you Di! "_ She replied as she grabbed a sandwich for herself.

Ruhana smiled at her acts, when Vineet joins them. He looked at Palak…

" _Good Luck Pari! Chalo I will drop you office."_ He said as he took a sip of his coffee.

" _Nahi Jiju! Abhi Ritvik mujhe lene aayega. Main uske saath promised me to Drop me back home too."_ She replied while munching her sandwich.

" _Chalo! Acha hai, Ritvik tumhare saath rahega toh hume bhi tension nahi rahegi, kyun Roo?"_ He looked up at Ruhana , who was watching the two and sipping her coffee.

" _Haan, baat toh sahi hain Vineet. Aur Gudiya tu…_ (She looked at palak) _Tu apna dhayn rakhna. Agar kuch acha nahi lage toh mujhe call kar dena. I will come to pick you up. Waise bhi aaj mera off hain. Don't exert yourself , okay?"_

Palak looked at her sister. She was still worried for her. Why won't she be?

.

She loved her more than her wanted her little sister to be happy. She didn't want any pains in her life now. Maybe, she would take away all her pains on herself.

.

Palak moved to Ruhana and held her hands….

" _Di, Inni chinta mat karo. I'll be all fine. Main apna dhyan rakhungi. Aur phir Ritvik bhi hoga na…kyun chinta kar rahi ho?"_

Ruhana smiled….

" _Haan janti hoon. Ritvik hoga tere saath aur uske rehte tujhe kuch nahi hoga, yeh bhi main achchi tarah se jaanti hoon, lekin kya karun, fikar toh hogi hi na! tu hai toh meri gudiya hi na!"_ Ruhana patted on her cheeks and they were disturbed by the doorbell.

" _Main dekhta hoon"_ Vineet said and moved to open the door.

.

" _Good Morning Sir! "_ Ritvik greeted him with a smile.

" _Good Morning Ritvik! Aao andar aao! "_ He invited him with a smile.

He entered in and looked around ….

" _Palak kahan hain ? Wo taiyar ho gayi?"_ he looked at vineet.

.

" _Main taiyar hoon Rits! Let's Go! "_ She spoke coming towards him and smiled.

He smiles glancing at her from top to bottom …. _"Great! Lets Go! "_

Palak nods and bids bye to both Vineet and Ruhana and leaves with Ritvik.

.

Vineet turns to Ruhana and keeps his hand on her shoulder…

" _Chinta mat Palak safe hain. Kuch nahi hoga usey! Aur agar hua bhi toh Ritvik sambhal lega."_

She looked at him amazed that how well he knew her fears. She smiled while he kissed on her forehead and left for bureau.

Being an Off Day for her, Ruhana moved to finish all her pending chores. She moved to Palak's room, knowing that it would be messy enough as she was in a hurry. She smiled as she entered in, the messy room told her that her little sister was trying to be back on her own self. She cleared everything and as she picked up the pillow to set the bed, she was surprised to find an old picture there. It was of Palak's childhood, wherein she was sitting in Ruhana's lap and giggling.. it seemed like all the happiness of the world was there at the moment. She smiled and kissed on the picture and wishing that everything gets back to normal as it was once.

.

.

They days were passing, Palak seemed happier with Ritvik. She was enjoying her work once again. Even her friends at office were the ones to take care of her, knowing what she was growing through. It was a routine now, that Ritvik would come to pick her and drop her back home. He would stay at ruhana's insistence to have dinner with them at times, when they were late.

.

It was a Friday , and Ruhana and Vineet were home early. Vineet insisted Ruhana to prepare Dal Makhani and naan, which was Not only Palak's but his favorite too. It was around 8 , and Ritvik and Palak were not yet back. Ruhana, who was arranging thedinner table looked at Vineet, who was watching some news on television….

" _Vineet, Palak abhi tak nahi aayi. Tum call karo na!"_

" _Relax Ruhana! Pari akeli nahi hain. Ritvik hain na uske sath."_ He looked up at her.

" _Par Vineet!"_ But was cut by him…

" _Ohho Rooo…..yaar 3 mahine ho gaye hain palak ko office jaate hue. Ritvik ne humesha usey safely ghar chhoda hain na. Ab office hain, kaam toh hoga hi na! Aa jayyenge dono. Tum chinta mat karo. "_ he spoke at which she nodded.

She turned to move into the kitchen when they heard a car horn. Vineet looked at her…

" _Lo aa gayi tumhaari laadli!"_

Ruhana smiled and moved to open the door. Palak entered in….

" _Di, wo aaj kya hua na….office se nikalte hue derr ho gayi aur fir Mumbai ka traffic….aapko toh pata hi hai na….isliye inni late ho gaya! "_ Palak spoke in a single breath looking at Ruhana.

Ruhana smiles…. _"Acha baith ja ab…ritvik , tum bhi baitho!"_

" _Nahi Di, main chalta hoon. Aaj late ho hi gaya hai."_ He spoke looking at Ruhana.

" _Arey jab late ho hi gayaa hai, toh baitho, khana taiyar hain, dinner karke jao. Aaj ruhana ne special khana banaya hain."_ Vineet invited him for lunch.

" _Kya? Kya banaya di ne?"_ Palak asked excitedly.

Ruhana smiles at her kiddishness.. _"Teri favorite Dal Makhani aur Naan._ (looks at Ritvik) _Aur haan, tum dinner karke jaoge…chalo baitho."_

" _arey di, jaane do na Ritz ko, naan khayega toh mota ho jayega yeh…waise hi din bhar fried cheezein khata hain."_ Palak teased him.

" _Tum kaunsa bholi ho Miss Palak…..fatty food toh tum khaati ho…."_ Ritvik answered to her.

Palak looked at him…. _"Hello Mister, main tumhari tarah roz nahi khati. Di, yeh roz chhole bhature, ya fir fast food khata rehta hain."_ Palak complained to Ruhana.

" _Arey…Arey Di, aisa kuch nahi hai. Isey toh sirf mujhe satana hota hain."_ Ritvik explained looking at Ruhana.

Vineet and Ruhana smiled at them. Ruhana turned to move into the kitchen,…

" _tum dono ka argument ho jaaye toh dinner karne aa jaana."_

Their argument stopped and Palak followed Ruhana….

" _Arey di, jaldi khana do na! "_

With that, they sat for lunch. Ritvik seemed a bit hesitant , which was noticed by Vineet.

.

" _kya baat hai Ritvik, kuch pareshan ho?"_ HE looked at him.

" _Na…Han…wo aapse ek permission chahiye."_ He spoke hesitantly looking at Vineet.

Palak, too , looked at him surprised. Vineet kept his hand on his shoulder…

" _Bolo! Kya hua?"_

Ritvik glanced at the three before speaking.

" _Actually,Mere ghar mein ek party aapki permission ho toh kya main Palak ko le ja sakta hoon?"_

.

" _Ritz, maine kaha tha, main nahi jaungi. Tum phir se wahi baat kyun dohra rahe ho?"_ Palak looked at him angrily.

" _Par palak, usme kya hain. Sab ghar ke hi log honge. Why can't you be a part of that party.?"_ He looked at her.

Palak glanced at him angrily… _"Dekho Ritz, main nahi ja rahi. Mujhe lagta hain ki mujhe tumhe har baat ka explanation dene ki zarurat nahi hain. Aur main kyun nahi jaana chahti, iska reason bhi tum jaante ho."_

She spoke and rushed to her room. Ritvik sighed. He looked at both Ruhana and Vineet. …

" _Di –Jiju, please aap usey , hum sab friends is Sunday ko ek party rakh rahe hain. Main chahta hoon ki Palak bhi usme ho. Main jaanta hoon ki wo kyun nahi jaana chahti lekin main usey us darr se hi nikalna chahta hoon. Please aap usey samjhana. "_

 _._

" _Aur Di,, mere ghar pe hi ek party hain. Mere badi behen aur jiju ki anniversary hain. Humare friends bhi aayenge. Aap log bhi aayenge toh mujhe acha lagega. Please!"_

Ritvik looked at both and they nodded positively. Then, he left for his home.

.

 _ **Later that night….Palak's room…**_

Ruhana entered her room and found her doing something on her laptop.

" _Kya kar rahi hai Gudiya?"_ She asked sitting on the bed.

" _Di, wo main Akki ke kuch songs download kar rahi thi. And u know , uski recent movie ke songs toh awesome hain. Pata hain, maine ritz ko bhi Akshay ka fan baan diya…haha! Ab main akki ke baare mein baat kaurngi toh yahi hoga na….aur wo bechara kuch keh nahi paata."_ She replied with a giggle.

Ruhana shaked her head…. _"Hey bhagwan…tu aur tera Akki fever…..pata nahi kab utrega! "_

" _Haha….Kabhi nahi! Akki is the best!"_

" _haan haan…tera akki toh sabse acha hain…Khush!"_ Ruhana spke looking at her.

Palak giggled.

" _Acha ab dhyan se sun…"_ She looked at her..

" _han han…mujhe pata hai, kal mera day off hain aur aapka office hain, isliye mujjjhe khud apna dhyan rakhna hoga."_ She spoke in a single breath at which Ruhana smiled.

" _haan lekin kal shaamko…."_ But was cut by Palak.

 _Dekho di, main kahin nahi jaungi. Mujhe pata hai aap mujhe ritvik ki party mein leke jaana chahti ho, but main nahi jaana chahti. Please Di!"_ She looked at her holding her hands.

Ruhana cupped her face…

" _Dekh gudiya, ek baar chal toh sahi. Wo tera acha dost hain na?"_ She looked at her. Palak didn't replied.

" _Dekh Palak, Main chahti hoon ki hum sab wahan jaaye. Tujhe pata hain Ritvik ne kitne mann se yeh sab plan kiya hain. ab tu nahi jayegi toh kaise chalega.? I promise, jab tu kahegi tab hum wapas aa jayenge…"_

Palak looked at her…. _"Okay, lekin hum zyada derr nahi rukenege…promise?"_

Ruhana nodded and Palak hugged her. Then, Ruhana gave her medicines and put her to sleep.

.

.

 _ **Next Day…Evening…**_

 _ **Ritvik's Home..**_

Ruhana , Palak along with Vineet reached the Venue. Ritvik was standing on the door for welcoming guests. He smiled as he saw them.

" _Thank you for coming. "_ He said looking at the three.

" _Arey Ritvik, kaise na aate, tumne itne pyaar se invite jo kiya tha. "_ Vineet said with a smile.

He smiled and welcomed them in. It didn't seemed like an anniversary party. RuVi were confused as thye could see only some people around.

.

Suddenly, the lights went off. Everyone seemed surprised by this sudden action. With moments , they could hear some guitar tunes. Everyone turned to find Ritvik playing the guitar. A smile made way on palak's lips.

Ritvik smiled looking at her. He was doing every little thing to make her happy. But the very next moment, she went sad. He approached her and held her hands...she looked at him…

" _Main jaanta hoon ki tum kya soch rahi ho. Main bas itna chahta hoon ki tum khush raho. Abhi jo main kehne ja raha hoon , usey dhyan se sunna aur soch samajh ke faisla lena. TUmhara jo faisla hoga wo mujhe manzoor hoga."_

She looked at him surprised. She looked at her sister , who nodded positively as a consent to hear to him.

" _Ritvik, jaldi bolo ki kya kehna chahte ho?"_

.

" _Palak, Jab main pehli baar tumse Singapore mein mila tha, tab hi mujhe laga tha kit um mein kuch khaas baat hain. tumhara apne kaam ke liye passion dekh kar main tumhe pasand karne laga. Lekin ab mujhe samajh aaya ki actually main tumse pyaar karne laga hoon."_

 _._

Palak was shocked…. _"Kyaa? "_

She shouted at him and hit on his arm…

" _Yeh kya bakvaas hai Ritvik, yeh sunane ke liye bulaaya tumne mujhe?"_

She moved ot leave…. _"Di, chalo yahan se! "_

But Ritvik held her wrist…

" _Palak, main jaanta hoon tum aisa kyun keh rahi ho. Lekin palak(_ he made her face himself and looked into her eyes) _Mujhe tumhare past se koi matlab nahi hain. Mujhe sirf tumse aur tumhari khushiyon se matlab hain."_

 _._

Palak jerked his hand….

" _Really Ritvik! Mere saath jo hua wo toh tum bhul jaoge, but kya us bachche ko apna naam de paoge? "_

 _._

" _Ritvik, sirf yeh keh dena ki mujhe tumhare past se matlab nahi hai is not enough. AUr bhi cheezein hain….tumhari family kya bolegi? Kya unhe mere jaisi bahu manzoor hogi? Kya wo kisi aur ke bachche ko apna maanenge.?"_

Palak shouted at him. Tears welled up in her eyes. She looked at Ritvik , who was standing silently.

" _Ab kya hua? Ab kyun nahi bolte? Bolo na…..apnaoge mere bachche ko? Usey apna naam doge?_ (a pause) _nahi de paoge tum! Mujhe apna future secures chahiye. Aur main jaanti hoon tum aisa kuch nahi karoge jisse tumhari goodwill pe asar pade…right? Plz forget it! Aaj ke baad dobara mere saamne mat aana. "_

And she turned to leave, She had tears in her eyes. She started liking him, but she didn't want to trouble him because of her life.

.

 _Palak!_ His voice echoed in the hall. She turned to look at him….

" _Miss Palak! Main Ritvik Mehra, I promise ki tumhe aur tumhare bachche dono ko apnaunga. Duniya kya kehti hain usse mujhe koi farak nahi padta. AUr parivaar….wo toh hai hi nahi. Mujhe bas yeh pata hai ki main tumse pyaar karta hoon aur karta rahunga. Aur agar tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti toh yeh baat meri aankhon mein dekh kar bolo."_

She downed her gaze…..Yes! She loved him….she started liking her company. She loved every little thing, he used to do for her.

She turned aside, when Vineet held her by her shoulders…

" _Pari, zindagi bahut kam logon ko dusra mauka deti hain. Tujhe mauka mil raha hain. Ritvik tujhse bahut pyaar karta hain. Yeh jo haath teri taraf aage badha hain, usey thaam le!"_

 _._

" _Haan Gudiya! Main jaanti hoon, Ritvik tujhe hamesha khush rakhega. Ek bar uski aankhon mein dekh, tujhe pata chal jayega ki wo tujhse kitna pyaar karta hain. "_

Palak looked at Ritvik. He was looking at her with hopeful eyes. Within a friction of seconds, she hugged him...

" _I love you too Ritvik! "_

 _._

" _Pata nahi mujhe kya ho gaya tha. I am sorry! "_

He parted the hug, cupped her face and kissed on her forehead….

" _Nahi, tumne kuch galat nahi kiya. Lekin I promise, jab tak tum ijazat nahi dogi, main kuch nahi karungi."_

Palak slightly smiled and hugged him again, burying her head in his shoulder…

" _Thank you Ritz! Thank you so much!" She whispered in the hug._

 _._

Ruhana, who was looking at them, whispered a Thanks to Ritvik at which he smiled. Vineet side hugged her while, She kept her head on his shoulder….

" _Aaj main bahut khush hoon Vineet! I think ab hume kisi baat ki chinta karne ki zarurat nahi hain. "_

 _._

" _Nahi Di, I promise ab kuch galat nhi hoga. Aur agar hoga toh hum mil kar usey solve karenge…kyun palak?"_ Ritvik spoke looking at her….

" _Haan..ekdum correct ritvik."_ Palak smiled.

Vineet pulled Palak and Ruhana in a too joined them.

" _After all, We are_ _ **FOREVER TOGETHER"**_

And the Four of them put forward a new step towards the new life and lived as One Family.

 _ *******THE END*******_

 **A/N: So, here is the last update of the story.**

 **Thank you for all the countless loving reviews on this story. Love you all for that.**

 **Palak- I hope you liked this. Lemme know…Okay! Di Loves you a lot!**

 **Other readers, Please R &R!**

 **Take care!**


End file.
